


Run With Me

by awoofgyu (negiramen)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: ABO, Angst but also fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!woohyun, beta!myung and yeol, henry is an adorable 9 year old, hurtandcomfort, just a minor character, life is hard when you raise a kid on your own, mentionsofmpreg, omega!sunggyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/awoofgyu
Summary: Sunggyu loves his son more than anything in the world, but love doesn't pay the bills.Woohyun is pining after somebody he thinks he can never have.  Sometimes happiness is easy to overlook.





	1. the one who runs away

**Author's Note:**

> this is my latest three-shot from aff :)

 

Sunggyu opened his mailbox and pulled out the content, before heading upstairs to his apartment. He unlocked the door and kicked his shoes into the corridor. The door fell shut behind him and he dropped his bag on the floor. He rolled his shoulders with a sigh and walked into the kitchen. Sunggyu threw the letters onto the countertop and went straight for the fridge. It was a habit of his to drink milk after coming home. His brother liked to make fun of him for still drinking milk at his age, but Sunggyu always told him that there was no age limit on the bottles. Milk wasn’t just for kids!  
  
He put the bottle back into the fridge after he was finished. Sunggyu grabbed the mail and slid into one of the chairs. He looked through the letters with a bored expression. There were mostly bills and Sunggyu put those letters away without opening them. He knew he was behind on the payments but life wasn’t easy as an omega and single dad (or mother, as the law called him). Sunggyu rubbed his face and sighed. He glanced at the clock. His brother should be bringing Henry over soon. Sunggyu never had time to pick up his son from school but luckily his brother Myungsoo took care of that. He didn’t like Henry walking to school or home on his own. The boy wasn’t even ten years old, though he liked to act like an adult. Sunggyu guessed he was to blame for that. He was a failure as a parent and because of that his son was growing up all wrong. Things would’ve been different if Henry’s father were still alive.  
  
The omega stopped when he looked at one of the recipients. The letter was from the AOHO (Alpha Omega Health Organization). Sunggyu frowned. He quickly opened the envelope with his fingers and looked at its content. His eyes widened as he read the text on the first page. Sunggyu’s eyes flew over the writing and his feeling went from confused to angry. He slammed the letter on the table and went over to the countertop to grab the phone. Sunggyu angrily pushed the digits and then brought the phone to his ear. He paced through the kitchen as he waited for his friend to pick up.  
  
_Click._  “Hello, Sunggyu-hyung! My lovely Myung-“  
  
“LEE SUNGYEOL!” He interrupted the beta. “What’s the meaning of this!”  
  
“Hyung, whatever you’re talking about, it wasn’t me!”  
  
“This has your handwriting all over it! This time you have gone too far though! I WILL kill you this time!” Sunggyu glared a hole into the letter on his table.  
  
“You can’t kill me! I’m your brother’s mate! We’re married!”  
  
“Myungsoo will have to find someone else! Preferably someone who doesn’t drive me insane! What were you thinking faking my signature and applying me for the next full moon run?!”  
  
“Hyung!! You don’t mean that!” Sungyeol whined. “I did it for you...and for Henry. It’s been nine years since Yongguk died and you’re still- Hyung, you need to let go and move on. Can’t you see you’re not just making yourself but also Henry miserable? You two are living in a dump and you can barely afford even that! Henry spends more time over at our place than he spends with you.”  
  
Sunggyu knew that Sungyeol was right about Henry. His words hurt the omega deeply but he tried to not let it show. He knew he was being a shitty parent and that was exactly the reason he let Henry stay with his uncles so often. Myungsoo and Sungyeol didn’t have kids of their own but they loved spoiling Henry. His son had more fun with them. They had a big house, a garden and lots of toys. Sunggyu just had his run-down apartment and a lot of bills. A lot of bad decisions had led to his current situation. With just 17 years, he had gone and fallen head over heels for an alpha four years older than him. One mistake during his heat had then led to an unwanted pregnancy. His parents had been furious and kicked him out of their home for ‘whoring around’.  
  
Yongguk had been a good man, though. The alpha took him in and helped him to complete his education. They got mated and later, when he was legal, they also got married. Yongguk loved him and adored the tiny life growing inside of Sunggyu. After 8 months of throwing up, mood swings and aches, Sunggyu managed to give birth to Henry in his self-built den under the roof. The wolf pup had looked so tiny and weak in Yongguk’s big palms. Sunggyu had never felt happier than in that moment when Henry cried out for the first time. Everything was perfect  
  
...until an intoxicated driver ran Yongguk over. They never found the guy who did it. Sunggyu was left with a hungry baby, a house he couldn’t afford and no job. He lost Yongguk’s house first but the alpha’s parents took him in. They were a great help during Henry’s first years but he could only stay with them for five years. Yongguk’s mother died of cancer and her husband was so grief-stricken that he died shortly after her. Sunggyu moved into a smaller apartment afterwards, the one they were still living in even now. It was the only place he could afford with his job at the supermarket. Sunggyu wanted to find a better job but no one gave an omega with only a high school diploma a chance.  
  
“So you’re telling me I should go on that run to find myself a rich alpha who’ll take me away on a white horse and get rid of all my worries?” Sunggyu spit out. “I don’t need anyone. I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re not, hyung. You’re lonely. Even Henry knows that and he’s ten.”  
  
“Nine.”  
  
“ _Almost_  ten. That’s not the point, Sunggyu-hyung. You’re pushing everyone away, including your son. I know you don’t want to pull him down with you but things don’t have to stay like this. If you could just pull your head out of your ass and actually make an effort to  _live_! Why don’t you try to further your education? Henry doesn’t need your constant attention anymore; that excuse is long gone. You can’t cut hours because you have bills and rent to pay? You can move in with us! We’ve made you that offer plenty of times. Myungsoo and I would support you with whatever you decide to do – just DO something!”  
  
“I’m making an effort! You don’t know how hard I’m working to...”  _Who are you kidding? You’re working hard to let your kid eat instant ramen and live in a run-down apartment?_  Sunggyu fought the tears that were threatening to fall.  
  
He was trying his best but somehow it was never enough. Everyone was judging him, telling him to try harder, but Sunggyu felt like he was slowly suffocating. He was too old to further his education. What use would it be anyways? His own stupid decisions had led him here and Sunggyu didn’t deserve better. He didn’t care if he was starving or if people pitied him. He put all his money into making sure Henry could have a better life.  _But not even that much you can do... Henry has it better with Myungsoo and Sungyeol._  
  
“Anyways, I’m not going to that run. You’re lucky I’m not suing you for this. Cancel the reservation, Sungyeol.”  
  
“I- I can’t cancel it...anymore...”  
  
Sunggyu clenched his fist. “Sungyeol! The participation fee is 200.000 Won! I can’t afford this!”  
  
“Myungsoo has already paid for it, hyung. We’ve booked a nice hotel too and Henry can just stay over at our place for a week.”  
  
He ran a hand through his hair. “Myungsoo is in on this?”  
  
“It was his idea, I swear.”  
  
The omega hung up without another word. He sank into the chair and rested his head in his hands. His brother had tried to convince him to go several times already. Sunggyu told him those runs under the full moon weren’t meant for people like him. The AOHO organized them for all the single omegas and alphas out there. They always took place during a full moon. Omegas and alphas would shift into their wolf forms and then run through the wilderness. It was a popular event and a good way to find a partner. You could meet a lot of potential mates and if you clicked, you even mated and drove home together. There were a lot of success stories. Sunggyu doubted it would work out for himself. It wasn’t like he never thought about finding a new mate, but no one had ever approached him. The few people Sunggyu approached always ran away when they found out he had a kid already. No one wanted a pup from another alpha. Sunggyu had accepted his fate. There was no new love waiting for him out there.  
  
He heard the sound of the front door opening and sat up straight again. Sunggyu wiped his wet cheeks with his sleeves and took a shaky breath. He couldn’t let Henry see him like this. Quick steps neared. “Mommy!”  
  
Sunggyu put a smile on his face and stood up. Henry was the only one allowed to call him mother or mommy. His little boy came running into the kitchen, his school bag hanging loosely off his shoulder. He bent down to pick his angel up and Henry threw his arms around him. “Welcome home, honey. I’ve missed you.”  
  
The omega kissed Henry’s cheeks and the boy giggled. “I’ve missed you too, Mommy! Uncle Soo bought me pizza today-“ He suddenly stopped talking and his eyes went wide. “Oh! I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! I’m sorry, Uncle Soo! Please don’t be mad at him, Mommy!”  
  
His brother smiled sheepishly. He knew Sunggyu didn’t like it when Henry ate greasy food for dinner. “I won’t be mad at him, sweetie.”  
  
Sunggyu put the boy down. “Go put your back into your room and then brush your teeth. I want to see you ready for bed in 20 minutes.”  
  
Henry pouted. “Can’t I go to bed a little later today?”  
  
He knew his son just wanted to spend more time with him. The temptation was big to snuggle up on the couch with his boy and just watch a movie together and talk, but Sunggyu just needed to look at the time to know the answer. “Not today, honey. It’s almost ten pm.”  
  
It broke his heart how sad Henry looked after his rejection. The boy grabbed his bag and ran out of the room with a hurt expression. Sunggyu heard a door slam shortly afterwards and jerked slightly at the loud noise. He sighed. Myungsoo looked at him and the omega hated the pity in his brother’s eyes. “Can’t you work one hour less in the evenings? It would mean the world to Henry if he could at least talk to you or do something with you before heading to bed.”  
  
“You know I can’t. I need the money.” Sunggyu replied coldly.  
  
“I told you we could help. There are empty rooms in the house and-“  
  
“And what, Myungsoo? Should I live off yours and Sungyeol’s money for the rest of my life? So that mom and dad can point their fingers at me and give me the ‘You’re pulling your brother down with you!’ speech? No thanks!”  
  
“HYUNG!” Myungsoo shouted but then obviously remembered Henry was still somewhere nearby. The walls were thin in the apartment. “If you could just blend out your own pride for a moment, you’d realize that you’re already pretty much living off our money! Who pays for most of Henry’s meals? I do! Who buys him new toys or clothes? I do! Who goes to amusement parks with him or into the cinema? I do!”  
  
His words hit Sunggyu like a slap in the face. He stumbled backwards at the force of their weight. Myungsoo’s anger immediately dissipated and was replaced by sympathy. “Hyung, I didn’t mean it like that... You know I don’t mind-“  
  
“Oh, you meant it exactly like you said it, Kim Myungsoo.”  
  
“Hyung...please...” Myungsoo begged. He came closer again and this time Sunggyu let the younger man grab his arms. “I’m just asking you to accept our help. There’s no shame in that. You’re my brother and I love you. I also love my little nephew. I want both of you to be happy. Let someone help you.  _Please._ ”  
  
Sunggyu stared at his feet. He didn’t want to destroy anyone else’s life. He had destroyed his own, then Yongguk’s and he was in the middle of destroying Henry’s as well. He couldn’t do that to his brother. Myungsoo was so much better off without the burden of Sunggyu’s existence.  
  
“At least think about it, hyung, please?”  
  
He nodded weakly. Myungsoo smiled shortly and embraced him. “I hate it when we fight, hyung, and I also hate how weak and sick you look. It gets worse with every day. You have to eat properly, okay? I’ve restocked the groceries in the fridge for you. Do me a favor and get some meat on your ribs.”  
  
Sunggyu wasn’t feeling hungry but he nodded again. Myungsoo broke the hug. “I should go home. Go see your son, hyung. Henry always waits for you to read him a story. It’s his favorite time of the day.”  
  
“I will. Stop nagging.” The omega smiled weakly and gave his brother a gently push towards the door. Only when Myungsoo was gone, he remembered that he wanted to talk to his brother about the letter from the AOHO. Sunggyu sighed again.  
  
“Mommy?” He flinched and glanced over to the entrance of the kitchen. Henry stood there, his favorite dinosaur plush pressed against his chest.  
  
“I’m sorry, sweetie. I’ll read you a story.” Sunggyu led Henry back to his room and the boy climbed onto the bed.  
  
He gently pulled the blanket over his son’s body. “Do you have a story you want to hear?”  
  
They didn’t have many books. There was no story that he hadn’t read to Henry about twenty times. Still, Henry never complained and always listened with great interest until his eyelids got heavy. The boy smiled at him and Sunggyu felt a tinge of pain because his son was always so quick to forgive. Too quick. “Peter Pan, Mommy!”  
  
“What an excellent choice.” The omega went to get the book and then sat down on the edge of the bed again. He started reading.  
  
It wasn’t only Henry’s favorite time of the day. Sunggyu also found happiness during these few minutes before Henry fell asleep. The rest of his day was filled with work – angry customers and an angry boss. He worked from morning till evening to keep them over the water, yet the money was never enough. But Sunggyu could keep going as long as he had these little moments every night. He wished he had more time with his son but it wasn’t possible to reduce his working hours.  _You could always accept Myungsoo’s offer..._  
  
Sunggyu glanced at his son. Henry was still awake, although he had been reading for over fifteen minutes. Usually, it didn’t take that long for him to fall asleep. The boy’s eyes were red and he was obviously tired, but Henry was fighting the sleep with all of his might. “Don’t stop reading, Mommy. I want to hear more!”  
  
“Honey, you’re tired. You need to sleep. Stop fighting it.” He stroked the boy’s hair affectionately.  
  
Henry pursed his lips. “But you’ll leave when I fall asleep. I don’t want you to leave yet.”  
  
The omega closed the book and put it away. Henry sat up and opened his mouth to protest, but Sunggyu pressed him back into the bed. He pushed the boy a little to the side and then squeezed onto the bed with him. It was a bed meant for children and too small for him, but Sunggyu had tried this out before. He hugged his son and Henry snuggled up against him with a happy smile. The dinosaur plush was forgotten in favor of his mom. Sunggyu kissed his son’s forehead.  
  
“Sleep, baby. I’ll stay here with you, okay? Mommy won’t go anywhere.”  
  
“I love you, Mommy! You’re the best.” Henry’s tiny hands curled into his shirts and the boy closed his eyes with a peaceful expression. Sunggyu kept stroking his son’s back as he waited for his breathing to become calm and steady.  
  
“I love you more.” He whispered gently and closed his eyes as the tiredness overcame him. Sunggyu hadn’t eaten dinner yet but it didn’t matter. His son was more important than anything else.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu was torn from his dream by the alarm clock. He groaned as he moved his stiff limbs. His back was aching from squeezing his body onto the small bed. Sunggyu carefully detached their limbs and sat up. Henry rubbed his eyes and yawned. The omega smiled and kissed the boy’s forehead. “Good morning, Henry.”  
  
His son’s eyes widened. “Mommy! You stayed!”  
  
Henry hugged him again and Sunggyu chuckled. He picked the boy up and carried him over to the bathroom. “Wash up and then come eat breakfast. School starts in an hour and I have to get ready for work too.”  
  
Henry nodded obediently and Sunggyu shuffled down the corridor. His whole body was aching from the night on his son’s bed but it was worth seeing Henry’s smile. Sunggyu rubbed his temples because his head hurt as well. The headache had already been there for a few days though. He opened up the fridge and got the bottle of milk. He put it on the table and then grabbed a bowl, a spoon and the box of cornflakes. He left everything on the table for Henry to use, then the omega moved to the living room, which also served as his bedroom. Sunggyu grabbed fresh clothing from the wardrobe and then went back to the bathroom. As expected, Henry was already done. He peeked into his son’s room and saw that he was already putting on his school outfit. Good. Sunggyu locked the bathroom behind himself and then undressed. He took a quick shower, just short and with cold water. He had to keep the water bill low. Warm water and long baths were reserved solely for Henry.  
  
When he was done, Sunggyu dressed himself and walked over to the kitchen. He glanced at the clock. “Have you packed your bag?”  
  
Henry looked at him, cheeks full of food, and shook his head. Sunggyu left again, heading to his son’s room to pack his backpack. He carried it to the kitchen afterwards. Sunggyu prepared the lunch package for his son next. Thanks to the ingredients Myungsoo bought, he can actually do that this time. Henry put his spoon down and brought the dirty dishes over to the sink. “I’m done, Mommy.”  
  
“Good boy. Go and brush your teeth.” Sunggyu put the sandwiches into the lunch box and stuffed it into the backpack. He swayed a little when dizziness overcame him. Sunggyu quickly supported himself with one hand on the kitchen counter. He groaned and grabbed his head.  
  
“Mommy, are you okay?”  
  
He quickly straightened up again and smiled. “Sure, baby. Are you ready? We need to get going.”  
  
“But you haven’t eaten anything yet!” Henry retorted.  
  
“Mommy ate something while you weren’t looking.” The omega lied. There was no time left for him to eat something.  
  
He grabbed the backpack and Henry’s hand, leading the boy towards the front door. They put on their shoes and Sunggyu grabbed his bag before they left the apartment. Thankfully, the school wasn’t too far away, which meant they didn’t need a car or a bus to reach it. “Mommy, what kind of person was Daddy?”  
  
Sunggyu looked at his son in surprise. “Why are you asking?”  
  
“Uncle Yeol asked me if I wanted another Daddy. But I don’t know. Would Daddy have wanted for you to find me another Daddy?”  
  
_Aish, I’m going to kill you for real, Lee Sungyeol._  Sunggyu tried to smile. “I’ve told you about Daddy before. He was a very kind man and he loved you lots. He’s still watching over you from up there.”  
  
“But who watches over you? Uncle Yeol said you need somebody!”  
  
“Uncle Yeol isn’t always telling the truth, you know that, right?” Henry nodded eagerly. “Daddy watches over me as well and I don’t need anybody but you by my side. Do you need anybody else?”  
  
The boy quickly shook his head and clung to Sunggyu’s pants. “I only need you, Mommy!”  
  
He laughed and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Then that’s that.”  
  
His son looked up at him. “But if you find a new Daddy, I won’t be mad. I want you to be happy.”  
  
Sunggyu felt his chest constrict from sadness. He battled the tears and smiled instead. “Thank you, honey.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu arrived at work on time but his boss still managed to nag at him. He wasn’t the only target of the shop manager, though. He shouted at everybody and no one was save from his bullying. There was no way you could ever please him. Sunggyu spent his hours running from one shelf to the next, restocking goods or showing customers the way. More than once someone got angry at him for not being able to get them the thing they wanted. It wasn’t his fault it was out of stock but many people didn’t care. Angry customers were okay. Sunggyu was used to them. What he couldn’t deal with were the customers that came around when it got darker outside. Often enough, drunken men entered the supermarket and harassed the workers. Sunggyu had feared for his safety more than once. His work place sucked and he was being paid way too little money for the hours he worked, but there was no alternative waiting for him. Better a shitty job than none at all.  
  
“Sunggyu.” He stopped what he was doing and turned his head around, immediately lowering his gaze as to not tick his boss off.  
  
Sunggyu folded his hands in front of his body. “Yes, sir?”  
  
“Go outside and help the others. The truck with the supplies has arrived. The goods need to be brought into the storage as soon as possible.”  
  
He swallowed. “But it’s time for my lunch break-“  
  
“You can take it later! Go and help them. Now!” Sunggyu ducked his head and quickly hurried off. He knew he wasn’t going to take the break later. His boss wouldn’t allow it and they both knew it. It wasn’t the first time Sunggyu didn’t get his lunch break.  
  
The omega walked out through the back door. The guy on the truck immediately pushed a heavy box into his arms and Sunggyu struggled not to let it fall. The boxes were always quite heavy and he wasn’t exactly the strongest. Though he had been carrying heavy stuff here for years, Sunggyu hadn’t gained much muscle. He was an omega after all. He pressed his lips together and carried the heavy box over to the storage. Sweat rolled down his face but he ignored it. His fingers were hurting by the time he got to put the box down. Sunggyu saw the oranges looking out of the box and his stomach grumbled.  
  
“Hey Sunggyu! Don’t just stand around! Get another box.”  
  
He flinched and tore his gaze away from the food. Sunggyu hurried back to the truck and another box was pushed into his arms. It seemed even heavier than the first. The omega panted and carefully moved forward. Halfway, the box suddenly fell out of his hands and crashed on the floor. It broke apart and Sunggyu heard an angry shout, but the next thing he knew, his legs gave in and he fell down just like the box. His world went dark.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu awoke with a gasp. A hand immediately grabbed his arm. “Hyung!”  
  
He turned his head and spotted Myungsoo at his side. His brother’s eyes were red, probably from crying. Sunggyu blinked and looked around. He was in a room he didn’t know and a bed that wasn’t his.  _A hospital. You’re in a hospital._ “How...?”  
  
“You collapses at work, you big idiot!” Myungsoo pinched his arm and Sunggyu winced. “Didn’t I tell you to eat properly? When was the last time you actually ate something?”  
  
The omega averted his gaze and stared at the white blanket. “Do you know how worried I was? How worried  _Henry was_?!”  
  
His eyes widened. Sunggyu looked around. “Henry? Where’s Henry? What time is it? Is he-“  
  
“Hyung, calm down. I’m sorry... We were all very worried. You’ve been sleeping for like 12 hours.”  
  
His mind calculated the rest. Sunggyu looked out of the window. It was pitch dark. “What about Henry?”  
  
“He’s sleeping over at our place. He was with me until a few hours ago. Henry didn’t want to leave your side, you know. Sungyeol had to wait until he fell asleep to get him out of here. Sunggyu, the boy was afraid you were going to leave like his father. He screamed and fought whenever someone tried to get him out of the room. He was  _terrified_.”  
  
Tears filled his eyes. Sunggyu buried his face in his hands. He wanted to take Henry in his arms so badly, tell him that he was never going to leave. “I’m sorry...”  
  
“If you’re truly sorry, move in with us. Hyung, everyone knows you care for Henry with all your power, but you seem to forget your own existence. You’re skin and bones. The doctor said you’re severely underweight. I can’t continue to watch you destroy yourself.” Myungsoo grabbed his hands and lowered them.  
  
Sunggyu sniffled. He stared at their connected hands and realized how thin his fingers were compared to his brother’s. “Did they fire me?”  
  
Myungsoo sighed. “I’m sorry, hyung. Come home with me?”  
  
He bit his lower lip, but finally Sunggyu nodded. His brother smiled widely and embraced him. “Everything is going to be fine. You’ll see.”  
  
The omega wrapped his arms around Myungsoo and desperately clung to him. “I want to see Henry.”  
  
“Let’s bring you home then.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Myungsoo opened the door to their house, they could hear high-pitched screams. “NO! LET ME GO! I NEED TO GO TO WHERE MOMMY IS!”  
  
“Henry, please!” Sungyeol’s voice resounded.  
  
Sunggyu pushed past his brother and ran up the stairs. He didn’t care how weak and heavy his limbs were. His son needed him. He pushed the door to the guest room open and Sungyeol looked at him in surprise. Henry cried out immediately. “MOMMY!”  
  
The boy ran into his arms and Sunggyu lifted him up with some problems. He hugged him tightly and Henry did the same. He felt the boy’s tears on his neck. “Mommy!!”  
  
“Oh, sweetie, I’m so sorry. Mommy is okay. I’m here. I won’t leave you. Never.” Sunggyu let his tears fall freely. He stumbled over to the bed and sat down. Myungsoo pulled Sungyeol out of the room.  
  
“I’m okay, baby boy.” He whispered gently and rubbed Henry’s back.  
  
“I thought you’d - _hick_ \- leave like - _hick_ \- Daddy!” His son cried.  
  
“No one can separate me from you.” Sunggyu let his body fall backwards onto the bed and Henry snuggled into his chest. He stroked the boy’s hair. “I heard you looked after me while I was asleep.”  
  
“ _Eung!_  I protected you, Mommy!”  
  
He smiled softly. “My big boy...thank you. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
  
After a while, Myungsoo knocked on the door and brought him something to eat. Henry refused to part from him for even one second, so Sunggyu let the boy feed him. Afterwards, they fell asleep in bed together again, but this time there was enough space for one of them. Neither noticed when Myungsoo pulled the blanket over them and turned off the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next time he woke up, Sunggyu found himself alone in bed. He groaned at the bright daylight shining into the room. He rolled over and sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Henry?”  
  
There was no answer and he slowly stood up. Sunggyu walked out of the room. He heard noises downstairs and decided to take a look. In the corridor, he saw several boxes full of things and when he inspected them, Sunggyu recognized their belongings. He walked towards the kitchen with big steps. “Are those my things?!”  
  
Sungyeol looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. In his hand, there was a chocolate bar and Henry sat opposite of him with traces of chocolate all over his face. Sunggyu immediately thought of two more reasons to shout at Sungyeol, but then Henry broke out into a wide smile and ran to him. “Mommy! Good morning!”  
  
“Chocolate for breakfast, Sungyeol? Seriously?” He looked down at Henry. “Young man, what did Mommy say about eating sweets?”  
  
The boy pouted. “Not before lunch and not after dinner....and not without Mommy’s permission.”  
  
“I made him proper breakfast with eggs and toast!” Sungyeol threw in and pointed at the dirty dishes. “He just looked so sad because you were still sleeping. I thought a tiny bit of chocolate wouldn’t hurt...”  
  
Sunggyu looked at his son’s dirty face and then at the half-eaten chocolate bar in Sungyeol’s hands. The beta reacted too late when he hid it behind his back. “Mommy, don’t be mad at Uncle Yeol! I begged him to give it to me.”  
  
Henry gave him his puppy eyes. Sunggyu averted his eyes but it was too late. Every time he saw those eyes, he was reminded of what Henry looked like as a little pup and then he melted instantly. “Go wash your face and in the meantime I’ll think about forgiving both of you.”  
  
The boy grinned and ran out of the room. Sunggyu glanced at the clock. “Why isn’t he in school already?”  
  
“Oh...Myungsoo has excused him for today. Henry didn’t want to leave your side again.”  
  
“Okay. Next question, why is all of my stuff here?”  
  
Sungyeol smiled reluctantly. “Myungsoo and I brought it over earlier. He said you agreed to live with us from now on. We’ve already terminated your contract with the landlord - don’t worry! He was actually very happy to see you leave. We paid him the last month of rent and then he kicked us out.”  
  
“You did what?!” Sunggyu grabbed his hair. “I wasn’t clear in the head when I said okay to Myungsoo. I still wanted to think about it and-“  
  
“Well, what’s done is done, hyung! Anyways, Myungsoo and I are very happy to have you two over. Don’t worry about a thing and just accept it.”  
  
The omega was speechless. He searched for the right words to say but his head was seemingly empty. Then Henry came running again and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the table. “You have to eat, Mommy! Uncle Soo said that the doctor was very angry because you didn’t eat and drink enough! He said it’s my task to look after you today! I’ll make sure you get better, Mommy!”  
  
“How about we make pancakes for your Mommy, Henry? With looooooots of sugar.” Sungyeol grinned.  
  
The boy rejoiced. “Yes!! I’ll help you! Mommy, you have to sit here and wait! Don’t move a finger!”  
  
Sunggyu watched his son with a smile on his lips. Henry was adorable. It was cute how he wanted to protect his mother. Maybe he hadn’t completely messed up Henry’s upbringing after all. He leaned his head into his hand and watched the boy jump around Sungyeol to help him. Sunggyu couldn’t remember the last time he had a day off work to just sleep, eat and play with his son. Of course he was worried that his job was gone, but a part of him felt like a heavy weight was gone from his shoulders. He hadn’t noticed how much he had missed simply hanging out with Henry. Every day he had only worried about work and bills, and he had managed to overlook what was more important in life: his family.  
  
“Sungyeol” The tall beta froze and looked at him, obviously thinking he had done something wrong again. “Thank you.”  
  
“Mommy! Why are you crying again?” Henry came over to him in worry. “Does something hurt? Are you hungry?”  
  
Sunggyu laughed shortly and then hugged his son. “I love you, Henry.”  
  
“Don’t cry, Mommy! The pancakes will be ready in a few minutes!” Henry said and went back to help Sungyeol. “Uncle, hurry up! Mommy is hungry!”  
  
The beta squealed “You’re so cute, Henry! Sunggyu-hyung is lucky to have you.”  
  
“ _Eung!_ ”  
  
Sunggyu looked out of the window.  _Yongguk...I’ve raised him well, right? I hope you can see our son from up there. He’s just like you. As long as I have him, I won’t need another mate. You gave me all the happiness I need._  
  
  
  



	2. the one who chases

Woohyun stared through the glass front of his office. He could see the desks of his workers from where he was sitting, at least most of them. He was staring at one in particular. His eyes bored holes into the light-brown mop of hair. How he wished he could sniff it, touch it with his fingertips.  _Kim Sunggyu._  At first, Woohyun had been reluctant to hire the omega but his friend Myungsoo had been very,  _very_  stubborn about it. They were brothers and apparently Sunggyu had lost his last job because he  _fainted._  Woohyun was pretty sure laws existed against that but Myungsoo had been adamant that his brother would never return to that awful place anyways. Myungsoo knew there was an unoccupied spot in the accounting department of Woohyun’s company and the beta had  _begged_  him (on his knees even) to give Sunggyu the job, though the omega wasn’t qualified at all. Woohyun knew the omega had finished high school but never attended a college or anything of that sort.  
  
Still, Myungsoo had convinced him in the end. Woohyun had invited Kim Sunggyu over for an interview and though the omega’s answers had been scarce, the alpha had shaken his hand at the end and welcomed him into the company. (Woohyun just wanted to shake his hand that badly.) Kim Sunggyu had his interest from the second he entered the room, bowing several times while muttering something about being late and then fixing his fringe in a hurry, before almost tripping over the expensive carpet on the floor. Woohyun was smitten immediately, though he could not say why. Sunggyu seemed like the guy you’d normally overlook on the streets or in a club. From far away he didn’t seem very special. When you looked at him from up close, he had pretty features, somewhat feminine even, and a really sharp jaw. There was something about his aura that made him seem like he easily blends into his surroundings. Like he wants to make himself as small as possible to not be seen. But whatever thoughts Woohyun has about asking Myungsoo’s cute brother out for a date, immediately die down when he sees the ring on Sunggyu’s finger. Married. Myungsoo’s brother was married for god’s sake! After Sunggyu left, Woohyun spent an hour pacing up and down in his office, shouting at anyone who dared to enter.  
  
So there he was, eight weeks later, still unable to let go of his obsession. Woohyun knew better than to flirt with a mated and married omega, not to mention that they even seemed to have kids together. When he  _casually_  walked by Sunggyu’s desk one day (just to check if everyone was doing their work properly, not for any other reason, of course), Woohyun saw photo frames on it. Inside were pictures of a child; one when it was still a baby and another one where the boy looked older. He seemed like the splitting image of Sunggyu. After seeing those photographs, the alpha spent an hour in his personal bathroom; sulking on a toilet seat and wishing that child were his and Sunggyu’s. Life just wasn’t fair. Woohyun had chased after a lot of men and women alike, thinking they might be the right one, but it had never felt like that. When he looked at Sunggyu, he just knew it was the right person this time. But he was too late and Woohyun felt depressed because of that.  
  
“You know, if you stare any harder than that, the glass is going to break.”  
  
Woohyun jumped in his chair. He stared at Sungjong with wide eyes. “Where did you come from!?”  
  
“I used the teleporter, duh.” His assistant replied dryly and then shoved a bunch of papers into his face. “Sign it, idiot.”  
  
He ripped the pages from Sungjong’s hands and quickly signed everything. “I think you’re the only employee who dares to call his boss an idiot in his face.”  
  
The young alpha flipped his hair. “Oh please, you would never fire me. You  _need_  me. Otherwise people will start to notice you  _are_  actually an idiot.”  
  
Woohyun narrowed his eyes at Sungjong but his assistant simply shrugged. “I thought you hired me for my honesty?”  
  
“I did.” He deadpanned. “What did you make me sign anyways?”  
  
“Oh, these are just the recent requests for leave from the workers. I already checked with our schedules and sorted out the vacations we can actually grant.” Sungjong took the pages away again. He stopped and clicked his tongue at one in particular. “Did you know Sunggyu is taking two weeks off in August? You know, I noticed it’s just around the time when they do this full moon run in Gotjawal Forest. What a coincidence.”  
  
Woohyun shot him a glare. “Sunggyu is hardly going to attend it. He’s married and mated, plus they have a kid. It’s probably time for his heat then and they’ll-“ He waved his hands around because he didn’t want to say: they’ll have sex and make more adorable babies together.  
  
Sungjong snorted. “I can’t believe an idiot like you is my superior...but I guess that’s just how unfair the world is.”  
  
The alpha continued to glare at his assistant. Sungjong sighed. “ _Oh_...Why do I have such a big heart? Someone should give me a medal or something for helping the poor lost souls of our society.”  
  
“Sungjong...”  
  
“You know, one might think that if you hire an employee, you’d look at his CV even once. You never read it, did you? Maybe you should do that, and oh, if you want to give me a present as a thank you, there is this bag from Gucci that I want. Thanks.” Sungjong walked out of the room.  
  
Woohyun gaped at the glass door. What was that boy on about? Of course he had read Sunggyu’s CV...or not? The alpha rolled his chair over to the cabinet and opened it. He looked through the files until he found Sunggyu’s. Woohyun wasn’t even sure what he was looking for. Surely that Sungjong was just playing games with him again. “Kim Sunggyu...26....martial status: unmarried, one child...”  
  
His eyes widened. Woohyun pressed his finger on the paper. “Unmarried...he’s not? What- but the ring? The kid?”  
  
He rolled his chair back to his desk and grabbed his phone. Woohyun dialed his friend’s number. It rang a few times but then someone picked up. “Myungsoo, we need to talk.”  
  
“Did something happen with my brother?”  
  
“Yes- No! I mean...are you free tonight? We should have a couple of drinks. It’s been a while.”  
  
“Oh, sure. I’ll just have to inform Sungyeol or he’s going to worry. The usual place, Woohyun-hyung?”  
  
“Yes!” He replied eagerly.  
  
Myungsoo chuckled. “Are you that lonely, hyung?”  
  
 _Yes, damn it! I’ll make you tell me everything tonight! Why didn’t you tell me your brother is single, you ungrateful brat!_  Woohyun glared at the back of Sunggyu’s head. The omega suddenly turned around and their eyes met. He quickly rolled his chair around. “Just come tonight, okay? You have to!”  
  
“Sure, hyung, but you’ll pay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woohyun couldn’t remember the last time he had gone out to drink. Not just with Myungsoo but in general. While he was waiting for the beta in his corner, people kept coming over and asking him to dance. Woohyun rejected every single one without even sparing them a glance. He was a man with a mission. He was going to make Myungsoo so drunk that the beta was going to tell him  _everything_. Woohyun would force his friend to spill every single secret about Sunggyu. He felt betrayed because Myungsoo hadn’t told him about Sunggyu being available. Okay, maybe Woohyun had never asked the younger man about it or even shown interest, but he could’ve just said it! He should know it as Sunggyu’s...employer.  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
His head snapped upwards and he smiled at Myungsoo. “My friend!”  
  
They hugged shortly. “I’m surprised you invited me so suddenly, hyung. I thought something had happened.”  
  
“No...no...everything’s all right. I just wanted to have a nice, long talk with my best buddy.” Woohyun signed the waiter to bring the alcohol.  
  
“Hyung, I can’t drink too much. You know I’m married now. Sungyeol doesn’t like it.” Myungsoo muttered as the waiter brought over several bottles.  
  
Woohyun threw an arm around the other man’s shoulder. “Don’t be like that! Drink with your sunbae! Just like in our college days. You have to relax every now and then.”  
  
“Oh, I don’t know. Sungyeol-“  
  
“Let’s forget about Sungyeol for a while!” Woohyun poured vodka into two glasses. “Just one night. Do me the favor.”  
  
Myungsoo smiled sheepishly. “Fine.”  
  
 _I’ll make you so drunk you won’t know what happened, Kim Myungsoo!_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, Woohyun was the one totally wasted. He didn’t know what had happened. He was sure Myungsoo had drunken the exact same amount of glasses, but for some reason the younger man seemed perfectly fine. He leaned over to inspect Myungsoo’s face. “Heyu, usedo be...worsshh...at drinning-“  
  
“Hyung, that was a long time ago. I’m better now.” Myungsoo replied and pushed him back into his seat. “Maybe we should stop. Should I call you a cab?”  
  
“No!” He stood up but then fell back into his seat. Woohyun wheezed. “Tellmeabouchabroher.”  
  
“Sorry, hyung? I didn’t understand that.”  
  
“Your...brother!” Woohyun waved his hand around. He was actually trying to point at Myungsoo accusingly but his arm just wouldn’t stop moving. “Tell mmm...everythin’!”  
  
The beta lifted an eyebrow. “Why do you want to know about him?”  
  
“He’scuteh...he he.” Woohyun laughed and then hiccupped.  
  
Myungsoo smiled. “Ooh...I see. That’s why you invited me over for a drink.”  
  
“Don’t tell’im I said’at...” Woohyun slurred.  
  
“I won’t. Say, were you perhaps trying to get me drunk so I’d tell you stuff about Sunggyu-hyung?”  
  
The alpha averted his gaze, almost tipping over. “No...”  
  
Myungsoo laughed. “This is gold.”  
  
“Why a’you...not...drunk! Thisis unfair!”  
  
“Do you like my brother, hyung?”  
  
Woohyun flushed. “Y-Yeah. Dun tell’im...he’s cute.”  
  
No wait, why did he just confess that to Myungsoo? Woohyun shook his head to clear it. “Tell me........”  
  
Myungsoo looked at him. “Yes...?”  
  
“Tell me....” Why was it so hard to form a sentence? “... _uh_...why is his status...unmarried? He has a kid and he’s...wearing a ring.”  
  
“ _Aish_ , I told him to take that ring off!” The beta looked at him, his gaze suddenly more serious. “My brother was married to somebody long ago. He died and left Sunggyu behind with their son.”  
  
“You didn’t...tell me!”  
  
Myungsoo rolled his eyes. “I wanted to land him a job in your company, not a place in your bed. Besides, I didn’t even know you liked him and your reputation isn’t exactly the best, hyung. My brother isn’t looking for a one-night-stand or something like that. I do want him to find somebody new but that someone should be ready to commit himself to Sunggyu for the rest of his life. I don’t know if you can do that, hyung. You’ve never had a long relationship.”  
  
Woohyun jumped up from his chair and he managed to not sway this time. He actually felt a little clearer in the head now. He met Myungsoo’s gaze. “I’m serious about him! You don’t know how much I’m staring at him, day in and out, thinking he’s out of my reach! He’s cute...pretty...and he works hard. Your brother is...perfect.”  
  
“Wow, hyung, it hit you really hard, didn’t it?” The alpha snorted and Myungsoo smiled. “You and my brother, huh? You know, Sunggyu makes his own decisions. I can’t guarantee you anything but he’s going to attend the next run in Gotjawal Forest. You should join and if you manage to win his heart, maybe he’ll agree to go out with you. But I warn you, Nam Woohyun...”  
  
Myungsoo stood up and since the beta was taller than him, Woohyun was forced to look up. His friend looked at him with a deadly serious gaze. “If you hurt my brother, I will hunt you down. Sunggyu has been through a lot of shit and he needs someone reliable who will help him heal. Also, you should be ready to accept his son because they’re a package deal.”  
  
“I won’t hurt him. I lov- _uughghh_ -“ Woohyun suddenly threw up and Myungsoo quickly jumped backwards. “Oh god, I drank too much...”  
  
Once again, he was miserable because of Kim Sunggyu, but at least now he knew how to approach him. The younger man sighed. “You’re hopeless, hyung.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Woohyun used the weeks until the full moon run to bring his body back in shape. After embarrassing himself in front of Myungsoo, he only had one chance left to save his face. The younger beta had warned him explicitly to not approach Sunggyu before the run. Woohyun was supposed to participate and battle it out with all the other alphas to win Sunggyu’s heart. He’d make sure that the omega fell for his well-toned body and handsome face. No one could resist Nam Woohyun!  
  
He felt very tempted to speak to Sunggyu, to tell him to take that stupid ring off, but maybe it was better that the omega had it on. At least that way Woohyun could be sure no one else would dare to approach him before the run. He guessed that Sunggyu was wearing it for that exact reason – to keep suitors away. Myungsoo told him to wait and he was going to trust his friend on this for one last time. Woohyun wasn’t afraid of losing to anyone during the run. Sunggyu would choose him! He was going to make sure that the omega saw him as the best potential mate. Woohyun was strong, fast, rich and he liked kids. He really had no problem at all with Sunggyu having one kid already. They could always work on their own children next. Woohyun just hoped the boy would accept him. It was probably one thing to win over Sunggyu’s heart but Woohyun guessed that there was no way to mate him without the consent of his son.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When it was time for the run, Woohyun packed his bags and got onto a plane to reach his destination. He had been careful not to be on the same flight as Sunggyu. He didn’t want to seem like a total stalker. They’d just randomly run into each other during the event and Woohyun would be like: “Hey, Sunggyu, you’re here too? What a coincidence!” When he had told Sungjong about his idea, the young alpha had only sighed and shaken his head. “You’re a hopeless case.” What was wrong with his plan? Nothing!  
  
At the hotel, the alpha checked in. The receptionist gave him a smile. “Are you also here for the full moon run, sir?”  
  
Woohyun leaned over the counter with a smirk. “Well, if a beauty like you will be there, I’ll definitely come.”  
  
She blushed and fumbled with her hair. “O-Oh, I have to work. Here’s your key card, sir, please beware that shifting is not allowed on the premises.”  
  
He heard a snort behind himself and Woohyun turned around, his mouth opening for a sharp remark, but then he froze midway. Just behind him stood Sunggyu with a very unimpressed expression. Did Sunggyu overhear his flirting with the receptionist? Judging by the omega’s annoyed expression, he’d probably heard it all. But when Sunggyu recognized Woohyun, the omega’s expression went from annoyed to shock. “Nam Woohyun?!”  
  
“Kim Sunggyu!” Woohyun exclaimed in equal shock. He was flabbergasted.  _We’re in the same hotel?! God damn it! I told Sungjong to book me a room in another one! That little devil!_  “I... _uh_...what a pleasant surprise to s-see you here.”  
  
“Is it pleasant? I’m not sure.” Sunggyu deadpanned and the alpha flinched.  
  
The omega pushed past him and looked at the receptionist. “There are no towels in my bathroom.”  
  
“I’m sorry for our mistake, sir. Can you tell me your room number?” She bowed her head slightly.  
  
“609.”  
  
“We’ll immediately bring you a new set upstairs.” Sunggyu nodded and took off again.  
  
Woohyun grabbed his suitcase and the keycard. He quickly followed the omega into the elevator. Sunggyu didn’t spare him a glance and just stared straight forward. He felt a bit clueless. Why was the older man so angry? He seemed ready to kill somebody with his aura. Perhaps Sunggyu wasn’t unaffected by his presence and even liked Woohyun? Maybe he was jealous! The alpha felt a sense of delight and smiled widely. That was it! Sunggyu liked him and so he hated seeing him flirt with others! As expected, the omega had already detected his sharp looks and was falling for him without Woohyun-  
  
“You know, it looks creepy when you smile to yourself like that.”  
  
His smile didn’t falter. “Were you looking at me?”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t turn his head. “No, I didn’t.”  
  
“But you knew I was smiling.”  
  
“...” The omega glared at the elevator doors.  
  
“Say, since we both don’t know anybody here, how about we go for a drink tonight?” Woohyun moved closer to Sunggyu and trapped him against the wall. No one could resist his charms from up close-  
  
A knee hit him between his legs and Woohyun cried out in pain. He sank to the floor and the elevator doors opened with an almost mocking  _ting_. Sunggyu glared at him. “Why don’t you ask that receptionist downstairs? You’re just like the rumors said! Awful!”  
  
Woohyun wanted to call after the omega when he got off, but only whines and pained noises left his lips. The doors closed again and the elevator moved upwards once more. He grabbed his phone and typed a message to Myungsoo:  **You didn’t tell me your brother is violent!**  
  
 **Myungsoo: He learned self-defense from his late husband. I thought I mentioned that.**  
  
 _YOU DIDN’T!_ Woohyun got up when the elevator stopped. He limped towards his room and opened the door. He held his crotch.  
  
 **Myungsoo: Whatever he did, I’m sure you deserved it. If you make him cry, you’re dead. Remember that.**  
  
Woohyun threw his phone into a corner and his body onto the bed. He trashed around. “ _Agh_! I’m so stupid! Why did I flirt with that woman!!”  
  
First he flirted with somebody else in front of his crush and then he acted like an asshole and trapped him against a wall. Woohyun groaned. Suddenly, he had an idea. He sat up and grabbed the phone from the bedside table. He dialed the reception’s number. “Here’s Nam Woohyun from room 902. Can you get me a bouquet of red roses? No, at least 20. Wait, make it 26. No, don’t bring it to my room. They’ll deliver the bouquet to someone else’s room. His name is Kim Sunggyu. He’s in room 609. A message? No, I mean, yes. Add a short ‘I’m sorry’ but don’t write my name on it! Make it anonymous! I don’t care what it costs, just do it!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the next day, it was time for a meeting. The run would start one day later at nighttime but until then everyone had time to get to know the other runners. Sniff out the competition and potential mates. Woohyun was very uninterested in anyone else. He already had his eyes on somebody. Somebody, who was very determined to not be alone with him. Sunggyu wasn’t wearing his ring anymore, so other men kept approaching him. Most of the present omegas were much younger but especially the mature alphas took interest in him to Woohyun’s dismay. Sunggyu always greeted them politely and kept up a short conversation with them. More than half of them left him alone again after a moment and by their faces, Woohyun guessed that Sunggyu had told them about his son. The omega tried to play it cool, he could see that, but he was obviously disappointed whenever someone left so abruptly.  
  
Woohyun felt like punching all of their faces. When he spotted a chance, Woohyun crossed the distance between them with wide steps. Sunggyu eyed him warily and crossed his arms. The alpha took a deep breath. “Hey. I’m... _uhm_...sorry for yesterday.”  
  
“For cornering me in an enclosed space or flirting with that woman?” Sunggyu asked challengingly.  
  
“Both.”  
  
Sunggyu lifted an eyebrow but then he averted his gaze. “I got your flowers this morning.”  
  
Woohyun smiled. “Did you like them?”  
  
“Red roses are too cheesy.”  
  
“Then which flowers do you like?”  
  
The omega gave him a long look. “Camomile.”  
  
That was sort of simple but Woohyun thought it fit Sunggyu. “I’ll keep that in mind for the next time.”  
  
“So you’re planning on cornering me in an elevator again?” Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
Woohyun wanted to slap himself. “No! Just for the next time I want to buy flowers for you. I want to know what you like.”  
  
His cheeks heated up and Sunggyu’s neutral expression turned into an amused one. The omega looked away. “I see.”  
  
“I know what you’re thinking.” The alpha sighed. Sunggyu gave him a curious look. “You said it yesterday, that you’ve heard the rumors about me. I’m not going to lie and say I was never like that. I used to flirt with a lot of people but I’ve stopped, I promise. Yesterday was just...I wasn’t thinking, okay.”  
  
The omega kicked a pebble with his shoes. “Listen, Woohyun, you’re my boss but I’ll be clear about this. I’m not here to play around. I’m looking for a serious commitment. So maybe it’s better if we just avoid each other and you can do your thing while I do mine. Let’s not make this awkward.”  
  
Sunggyu tried to leave but Woohyun grabbed his wrist. “Sunggyu, please wait. I’m not here to play around. I’m here for you.”  
  
The older man’s eyes widened slightly. “Stop joking around. This isn’t funny.”  
  
“It’s the truth! Your brother said you’d be here-“  
  
“Myungsoo sent you?!”  
  
“He didn’t send me...” Woohyun pursed his lips. He loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb over Sunggyu’s skin. “I’m here because I like you and I don’t want you to choose somebody else.”  
  
Sunggyu’s gaze wavered. He looked away again. “You didn’t seem interested before. You never gave me a second glance at work or even greeted me.”  
  
He grimaced and ruffled his hair. “That’s because you were wearing that ring! I thought that you’re married and I’d never flirt with a mated omega, especially when it looks like he has a family already.”  
  
Sunggyu gnawed on his lower lip. His other hand went to the finger that usually had the ring on. “That’s right. I have a son and he needs a reliable father figure.”  
  
“Please. Give me a chance. I don’t mind that you have a son already. I’d love to get to know him...and you.” Woohyun begged. “I know what the rumors are like but give me a chance. I’m sincere.”  
  
The omega pursed his lips as he hesitated, but then he finally nodded. “Fine. One chance.”  
  
“Really?” Woohyun smiled widely.  
  
Sunggyu blushed and quickly averted his gaze again. “Don’t misunderstand! I just agreed to talk with you!”  
  
He grinned happily and grabbed the omega’s hand again. “Let’s go somewhere else then. How about we eat dinner in town? Is there something you’d like to eat?”  
  
“Why don’t you guess?”  
  
Woohyun led him to the street in front of the hotel where the cabs always lined up to drive tourists around. He hummed. “You’re pretty thin and I never saw you eat greasy food, so I’m guessing that’s out of question. But I also don’t pick you for the type to eat fancy, international cuisine with an expensive price tag.”  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “Is that so?”  
  
“Am I wrong?”  
  
The omega shook his head. “No. So where are we going?”  
  
“How about some Samgyeopsal?” Or would Sunggyu think he was being cheap and saving money? He was very well able to do bring the omega to do most expensive place in town, but Woohyun figured that the older man didn’t care much about it.  
  
“Great. I like meat.” The omega got into the cab with him.  
  
Woohyun smiled in relief. He told the driver to bring them to the nearest diner. He wondered if he could already count this as a small victory? Sunggyu had agreed to leave with him after all, which had to mean something. “So, how old is your son?”  
  
The omega looked at him in surprise. “You really want to know?”  
  
Woohyun nodded. Sunggyu looked out of the window as the scenery flew past them. “He’s... _uhm_...10 years old. Well, almost ten. His name is Henry.”  
  
His mind automatically did the calculations. If Sunggyu’s son was around ten years old, then the omega had probably given birth to him at around 17? That was pretty young. Woohyun just went to high school and played around with his friends at that age. Sunggyu sighed. “Maybe I should go back to the hotel after all...”  
  
Woohyun snapped from his thoughts. “What? No! Why are you saying that?”  
  
The omega crossed his arms. “You have the same look as everybody else when I tell them about my kid and his age. You were thinking I was way too young for a child, right? And then you probably wondered what could lead to a minor getting pregnant, which led to the conclusion that I either got raped or whored around.”  
  
The cab driver kept a neutral expression but Woohyun caught him looking. He sent the old man a glare and the driver concentrated on the road again. The alpha grabbed Sunggyu’s hand. “That’s not what I thought. I know you were always wearing a ring at work and your brother also told me you were married before. Of course I can’t say I wasn’t surprised to hear about his age, but you must’ve had your reasons. It’s sort of amazing though...being able to raise a kid when you’re barely an adult yourself.”  
  
Sunggyu looked at him and laughed shortly. “You’re really trying hard, aren’t you?”  
  
Woohyun blinked. “I-I’m telling the truth!”  
  
The omega hummed. “Myungsoo said you are a flirt and a bluff, but you never lie right in someone’s face.”  
  
“Well, for once he didn’t spout total nonsense.” Woohyun muttered. “Did he warn you about me?”  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “He did.”  
  
“We’ve arrived.” The cab driver interrupted them. Woohyun pushed the money into his hands and got out of the car. He ran to the other side to open the door for Sunggyu, but the omega didn’t wait for him.  
  
They walked into the diner and found an unoccupied table in one of the corners. Woohyun ordered a plate full of meat for them before he sat down. “I’ve been wondering... I know your brother and I’ve been to his home and talked to his parents, but I never saw you and they didn’t really mention you either.”  
  
Sunggyu shrugged. “My parents aren’t very proud of me. They put a lot of pressure on Myungsoo after they kicked me out. He wasn’t allowed to contact me until he was legal enough to do what he wanted.”  
  
“They kicked you out?”  
  
“ _Eung._  What else are traditional parents supposed to do when their 17-year-old omega son comes home pregnant without even being mated or betrothed? They told me to kill the child or leave, so I left.” Sunggyu grabbed some of the raw meat and threw it onto the hot grill. It sizzled immediately and the scent of meat filled the air. “Henry’s father came with me, though he could’ve just ignored his responsibilities. He was still in college too but he said we’d make it. He was a good man.”  
  
Woohyun didn’t know if he could’ve done the same in that situation. It was clear to him that Sunggyu still held his dead husband close to his heart.  _He must’ve been an amazing guy. Can I compete with him?_  “When did he die? I mean- god, I shouldn’t ask. I’m sorry-“  
  
“It’s okay. It was long ago, actually. Yongguk never got to see his son reach his second birthday. Henry doesn’t remember what he looks like.” Sunggyu smiled sadly.  
  
He carefully reached over the table to touch Sunggyu’s hand. “Still, it must’ve been hard for you. I can’t imagine raising a baby alone while having to work at the same time.”  
  
“It was very hard. My brother has been helping me for the past few years, though. Thanks to him I even have a better job now.” The omega’s smile seemed a little lighter now.  
  
Woohyun smiled back. “I hope you don’t faint this time.”  
  
“I won’t. You’re not as much as a tyrant as my last boss and I’m...better than before. I work less hours but I get paid more and the additional time can go into taking care of my son.” Sunggyu’s smile turned warm and the alpha felt his heart skipping a beat. “Getting fired from my old job was a good thing, I think. It was the wake-up call I needed.”  
  
“And now you’re here to look for a new mate?”  
  
The omega shrugged. “My brother and his husband applied me for the run without asking me first. Myungsoo has already paid for it, so I thought I might as well use the tickets and see it as a vacation. I didn’t think I’d find anybody.”  
  
Woohyun grinned. “Is that a ‘but’ I hear at the end?”  
  
“Maybe.” Sunggyu used his chopsticks to get a piece of meat into his mouth. He made a sound of approval. “It tastes really good!”  
  
He tried a piece as well. “ _Mhm_! As always, the best meat is found in unexpected places.”  
  
“I never took you for a guy who goes to little diners to grill meat. I mean, you own a company and all. I pictured you eating out in fancy French restaurants with your dates.” The omega continued to eat.  
  
Woohyun blinked. “Wait a moment! You were imagining where I’d take my dates?”  
  
The older man almost choked on the meat in his mouth and started to cough. He definitely caught Sunggyu blushing this time. “N-No...I just heard the stories.”  
  
Woohyun pouted shortly. “There’s just where I take the people who care about my money. I know they wouldn’t care about me otherwise.”  
  
“So you think I’m not after your money?”  
  
“Well, if you are, you are doing a pretty good job at acting uninterested.” Woohyun laughed awkwardly. “I’m sorry. I blabber nonsense when I’m nervous.”  
  
Sunggyu stopped eating and stared at him. “I make YOU nervous?”  
  
“Usually I win people over by using my money to buy them presents or bring them to fancy restaurants. You don’t care about my money though. I don’t know how to make you like me. I don’t have much more to offer.” He tried to laugh it off to lift the mood again.  
  
“What are you talking about? You have more than just your money to offer!” The omega exclaimed loudly.  
  
The people in the diner all looked at them and Sunggyu sank into his chair with red cheeks. Woohyun needed a moment to overcome his surprise, then he smiled again. “For example?”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Name one other good reason to like me.”  
  
“Well...you...you’re good-looking?” Sunggyu averted his gaze, busying himself with flipping over the meat.  
  
Woohyun’s smile widened. “And...?”  
  
“You have a nice smile.” The omega muttered.  
  
“Aaaaand...?”  
  
“That’s enough now. Stop asking or I’m leaving!”  
  
Woohyun chuckled. “I’m happy. It seems like you like me.”  
  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself.”  
  
Sunggyu went back to eating and the alpha joined him with another chuckle. Woohyun had been afraid that the omega might hate him but somehow they were getting along just fine. He felt regret for not talking to Sunggyu like this earlier. Their little date made him happier than anything else. He wanted to have many more dates like this one in the future. He could even picture Henry there with them. Woohyun had a feeling that they’d get along well.  
  
When they were finished with the food, they went outside and waited for another cab that would bring them back to the hotel. Sunggyu was very quiet but the alpha didn’t feel like the silence between them was uncomfortable. The omega was obviously deep in thoughts but not in a bad mood. The sound of a phone ringing made Woohyun jump in his spot. He thought it was his, but Sunggyu was already opening his bag in panic. He observed the omega as he took out his phone. Woohyun couldn’t remember the last time he had seen a flip phone. They were from another century.  
  
Sunggyu pressed the phone against his ear. “Myungsoo?”  
  
The cab arrived just in that moment and Woohyun guided the omega inside. He told the driver their hotel’s address and the car started moving. He glanced at Sunggyu. “Myungsoo, let me talk to him.”  
  
Woohyun watched as the omega’s whole face lit up. “Hey honey, I’m also missing you – Of course, I’m fine! – Didn’t I tell you to listen to your uncles? You should be asleep by now. – There’s no reason to be afraid. Mom-“ Sunggyu glanced at him suddenly and then lowered his voice. “Mommy will be home again soon. – Hm? – No, you can’t see me. I don’t have a phone like Uncle Soo. – You’re a big boy, Henry. Just close your eyes and before you know it, Mommy will be back. – Honey...please. Don’t cry.”  
  
Woohyun looked at his own phone. He skid closer to Sunggyu and nudged him. The omega gave him an irritated look and shook his head. Woohyun pointed at his phone. “Do you want to use mine?”  
  
Sunggyu looked at him. The alpha could see despair and worry written all over his face. “Baby...just a moment, okay? I’ll call you again in a minute. – I promise. I never break my promises, do I? – Wait for me, Henry.”  
  
“Is this really okay?” Sunggyu asked him.  
  
The alpha smiled and nodded. He pushed his smartphone into the omega’s hands. “I can tell you really need to see your son right now. It’s not a bother, don’t worry.”  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes shone. He glanced at the phone and then back at him with a flustered expression. “I-I don’t know how to use a phone like that.”  
  
“I’ll start the video call for you. It’s Myungsoo’s private number right?” Woohyun dialed the number and turned on the front camera, then he pushed the smartphone back into the omega’s hands.  
  
Sunggyu stared at the screen as they waited for Myungsoo to pick up. When he did, they could see the beta’s face. “Hyung, why are you calling me from Woohyun’s phone?”  
  
The alpha leaned over into the picture and waved his hand shortly. “Hello.”  
  
Myungsoo gaped. “Hyung! You better explain this later.”  
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes. There was an impatient shout on Myungsoo’s end. “Let me see my Mommy, Uncle!”  
  
Woohyun leaned back into his seat. There was no reason to be in the picture. He could still see the screen from his position. Myungsoo disappeared and the video became blurry for a moment. “You need to hold it the other way, Henry. No! Not like that. Wait, let me- Give it to me! Yeol!”  
  
Finally, the camera stopped moving and then there was suddenly the boy Woohyun knew from Sunggyu’s photographs at work. The kid broke out into a smile. Henry definitely had the same smile as the omega. “Mommy!”  
  
Sunggyu clasped a hand over his mouth. His fingers touched the screen and Woohyun could see how much he missed his son. It was heartbreaking. “Hey there, honey. Didn’t I tell you to be a good boy?”  
  
Big tears fell from Henry’s eyes. “I was a good boy. When are you coming home, Mommy?”  
  
“My flight back to Seoul is in two days, Henry. Can you try and be a big boy for me until then? When I’m back home, I’ll make it up to you.”  
  
“Can I call you again tomorrow? Please?” The boy pled.  
  
“Of course, honey. Call me whenever you need me.” Sunggyu smiled warmly. “Now go to bed. It’s late.”  
  
“ _Eung._  Good night, Mommy. I love you.”  
  
“I love you more, Henry. Sweet dreams.” They waved goodbye and then Henry walked away. Myungsoo’s face appeared. “Are you okay, hyung?”  
  
Sunggyu sniffled. “He’s never been without me for several days. I shouldn’t have left.”  
  
“He’ll be fine, hyung. He just had a nightmare and really needed to see your face. Don’t worry and enjoy your stay. It’s going well I assume?” Myungsoo smiled teasingly. “Hey Woohyun, make sure my brother gets to his hotel room safe and don’t let him take an early flight back.”  
  
“It’s Woohyun- _hyung_  for you.” The alpha retorted. “I’ll take good care of Sunggyu, don’t you worry.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. Don’t let him win too easily, Sunggyu-hyung. Make him fight for it.” Myungsoo said and winked at his brother. The latter groaned.  
  
“I’m hanging up, Myungsoo. Give Henry a goodnight kiss from me.” Sunggyu hit the red phone button on the screen to end the call.  
  
Woohyun looked at him. “What did Myungsoo mean with his last words?”  
  
Sunggyu huffed and threw the phone into his lap. “You insist my brother calls you hyung yet you’ve never called me that. I’m older than you.”  
  
“I’m your boss!” He puffed his cheeks shortly.  
  
The cab came to a stop and the driver announced they had arrived. Sunggyu grabbed his stuff and opened his door. “Then as boss and employee, we should part ways now. I’ll find my room on my own. Good night,  _boss_. Thanks for letting me use your phone.”  
  
“H-Hey! Wait!” Woohyun called after him but the omega didn’t wait. He wanted to get out but the cab driver grabbed him.  
  
“No, you wait, sir. You still need to pay.”  
  
He looked at Sunggyu’s retreating silhouette.  _I shouldn’t have said that!_ Woohyun thrust the money into the driver’s hand, not caring that it was too much. He slipped out of the car and hurried after the omega. Inside the hotel, Sunggyu was already getting into an elevator and Woohyun rushed to make it. “Wait!!”  
  
The door closed in front of his face and Woohyun groaned. His gaze went to the right and he saw the sign for the stairs. He whined but got moving. Woohyun ran up the stairs to floor 6 like a maniac. When he was upstairs, he was sweating and out of breath, but he hoped it was worth it. Sunggyu was certainly worth it. Woohyun pushed the door open and looked around. Sunggyu seemed to have gotten off the elevator already. He hurried down the corridor in search of the correct door. When he found it, the alpha nervously combed his hair and knocked on the door.  
  
It opened a moment later. Sunggyu gave him a confused look. “What do you want?”  
  
“I forgot something.” Woohyun confessed and leaned in to kiss the omega on the lips. He almost expected another hit in the crotch but Sunggyu just stood still. He straightened up again with a smile. “I want you to be more than just my employee or a hyung. Good night, Gyu. See you tomorrow.”  
  
And with that he left, leaving the omega behind in a daze.


	3. the ones who reach home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i swear these parts got bigger with every update lol. this is the last part, have fun reading <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: short smut and in the "epilogue" there are mentions of sg giving birth, sooooo....skip that if you're uncomfortable +thumbs up+
> 
> and a warning for fluff. i'm serious. you heard me: FLUFF.

 

A few minutes passed before the omega moved again. Sunggyu closed the door and walked over to his bed. He let his body fall onto the soft surface with a sigh. His finger automatically reached out for his lips. Sunggyu’s heartbeat quickened when he remembered the kiss. For over a month, he had harbored a small crush for his boss and now they were suddenly at the same resort, attending the same full moon run. Initially, he had been grateful for Woohyun’s indifference. When he became a worker at the younger man’s company, everyone had told him stories about their boss, how he was always seen with another man or woman. Sunggyu had been appalled but his heart had still skipped a beat whenever the alpha had walked by or looked at him. He had blamed himself so many nights, cursing himself for falling for a guy like that. Henry deserved much better than a Casanova alpha who slept around. In order to forget the alpha, Sunggyu had decided to attend the full moon run. He didn’t think he’d find a new father for Henry there but two weeks away from Nam Woohyun sounded good enough.  
  
Only that Nam Woohyun wasn’t miles away in Seoul. He was right here, in the same damn hotel. Sunggyu rolled over in bed and pressed his face into one of the fluffy pillows.  _He kissed me. He said he came for me and that he’s serious about us. Can I believe him?_  His heart beat loudly inside his chest and Sunggyu groaned. Instead of getting over Woohyun, he was only falling deeper and deeper for the alpha. He wanted to believe in Woohyun’s words but the omega was scared of trusting someone else. He wasn’t sure if he could handle another heartbreak in this lifetime and now there wasn’t just him who’d get hurt. Henry would get hurt too.  
  
Sunggyu sat up and grabbed his bag. He fished out his phone and dialed Myungsoo’s number. After a moment, the beta finally picked up. “Kim Myungsoo! You tricked me!”  
  
“Hey, hey, hyung, you decided to go on your own! I didn’t tell you to go.” The obvious amusement in Myungsoo’s voice made his lips twitch.  
  
“You told him  **I**  would be here! That’s the same! You knew he was coming!”  
  
“Is this such a bad thing - him being there with you?”  
  
“You are the one who warned me to not get my hopes up because he’s a player! You told me to look for someone else here...” Sunggyu let his body fall backwards onto the bed again. He puffed his cheeks shortly.  
  
“I told you that you’d find  _someone_  there. I didn’t say that person couldn’t be Woohyun.”  
  
“What happened to you being against him?”  
  
Myungsoo chuckled. “Let’s just say we had a guy to guy talk and I realized he had an honest interest in you. I’ve never seen Woohyun behave like that because of anyone else. If anyone can tame that Casanova, it’s you, hyung.”  
  
Sunggyu rested a hand on his chest, right over his heart. “You really think he likes me? That he wants something serious? Henry needs certainty in his life.”  
  
“Hyung, he was super drunk when he confessed his love for you to me. You know what they say about drunk people, right?”  
  
“They don’t lie?” The omega smiled at the ceiling.  
  
“Besides, let’s give that guy some credit for waiting for so long. He was a proper gentleman who didn’t bother you while you had your ring on. I even told him to wait until the run to confess to you, just to test his patience and devotion. He passed that test just fine. If he just wanted to sleep with you, he wouldn’t bother with that.” Myungsoo explained to him.  
  
Sunggyu’s eyes widened. “Why did you tell him to wait?! I could’ve saved myself the trouble of flying to this hotel with all these dickhead alphas! Not to mention that I wouldn’t have left my son behind...”  
  
“Because you needed this holiday, Sunggyu-hyung. You deserved a time-out from work and being a parent. I wanted you to go out and do something for yourself for once. Henry will be fine. It’s a good change for him as well. He can’t be depended on you all the time.” Myungsoo sighed shortly. “Please hyung, enjoy your time there. It doesn’t matter to me if you go on dates with Woohyun or another alpha, as long as you’re having fun. I want you relaxed and happy when you fly back here.”  
  
It was the omega’s turn to sigh. He knew he didn’t deserve a brother like Myungsoo. Sunggyu’s sibling always looked after him despite being the younger one. Whenever Sunggyu was too stubborn to ask for help or change his ways, his brother was there to push him into another direction. Without Myungsoo, he’d still be living in that run-down apartment, in a life full of misery and exhaustion. Now he had a job, a home, time with Henry and...someone who wanted to court him. Only thanks to Myungsoo.  
  
“Is it okay though?”  
  
“What do you mean, hyung?”  
  
Sunggyu sat up again and walked over to the window. He looked at the night sky. “Is it okay for me to love someone else? Henry said he’d be fine with it but...”  
  
“Hyung, it’s been so long since Yongguk’s death. It’s alright to find someone new. He wouldn’t have wanted for you to live alone for the rest of your life.”  
  
“Ah!” Sunggyu’s eyes widened when he spotted something in the starry sky.  
  
“What’s wrong, hyung?”  
  
“A shooting star...”  
  
Myungsoo laughed shortly. “You should make a wish.”  
  
Sunggyu closed his eyes and made a silent wish. “What did you wish for, hyung?”  
  
“It’s a secret, dummy. I’m tired so I’ll hang up now.”  
  
“Fine, but you’ll be sleeping alone, right? Woohyun’s not with you anymore, I hope.”  
  
The omega huffed. “That’s none of your business! Good night, Myungsoo.”  
  
Sunggyu ended the call and fell into the chair next to the window. He leaned back as he watched the twinkling lights in the dark sky.  _It’s okay to fall in love again, right Yongguk?_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the next day, he put a lot of work into avoiding Woohyun - or was the alpha avoiding him? Sunggyu didn’t see him at breakfast or at lunch. He even expected the other man to knock on his door or call his room phone but nothing happened. Sunggyu wasn’t sure if he was glad or disappointed. He was still a bit embarrassed because of the kiss and didn’t know how to face Woohyun, but somehow it made him feel insecure that Woohyun wasn’t looking for him. He was hiding away in his room for hours but no one ever disturbed him. Did Woohyun regret the kiss after all? Maybe he had hooked up with that attractive lady from the reception. His mind didn’t grow tired of finding reasons for the alpha’s absence. Sunggyu knew his thinking was illogical. He was the one avoiding the alpha but at the same time he wanted to be found (or at least searched for).  
  
Later that evening, Sunggyu headed downstairs. There were shuttles waiting in front of the entrance, ready to take the participants of the full moon run to their destination. Sunggyu couldn’t stop himself from looking for the alpha. He was scared of facing him but also lonely because he hadn’t seen Woohyun all day. His heart sank when there was no sign of Woohyun. Just as he wanted hop onto the next shuttle, hands suddenly covered his eyes from behind. Sunggyu jumped slightly at the sudden touch. He moved his hands upwards to push the foreign pair of hands away.  
  
“Guess who?”  
  
Sunggyu’s hands stopped mid-air and he felt his heart flutter. “Woohyun?”  
  
The hands disappeared and Sunggyu turned around. A bouquet of white flowers immediately appeared in his field of view.  _Camomiles_. He couldn’t help but smile as he took the bouquet from the alpha’s hands. “You remembered.”  
  
“Of course!” Woohyun grinned proudly.  
  
Sunggyu leaned closer to sniff the flowers and then laughed. “Do you know that there is a true and a fake camomile?”  
  
The alpha’s grin faltered a little. “Don’t tell me I’ve bought the wrong ones! I’ve been looking everywhere all day!”  
  
Woohyun’s bouquet didn’t have the unique scent that camomiles usually had. The petals were bigger too, typical for the fake camomile. Sunggyu knew that but it didn’t matter. Woohyun had obviously struggled to get these flowers for him and he wasn’t going to be an ungrateful brat about it. Sunggyu smiled. “They’re perfect.”  
  
“Not as perfect as you.” The alpha replied smoothly.  
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes softly and got on the bus. He sat down on one of the free seats and a moment later Woohyun sat down next to him. Sunggyu looked out of the window while his fingers played with the white pedals. “Did you really spend the whole day looking for camomiles?”  
  
He saw Woohyun’s smile in the reflection of the window. Their eyes met. “Why? Did you miss me, Gyu?”  
  
“When did I allow you to call me that?” Sunggyu narrowed his eyes at the alpha. The bus shuttle started to move under them.  
  
Woohyun leaned closer and the omega instinctively skidded closer to the window. There wasn’t much room to escape though. He felt Woohyun’s hot breath on his neck. “Don’t act like that. I know you like it when I call you Gyu. I can hear your heart is racing every time I say it. Gyu, Gyu, Gyu~”  
  
The omega’s heart was hammering inside of his chest. His ears grew warm.  _Oh god, can he really hear it? Ssh, heart! Quiet!_ Sunggyu willed his heart to stop beating so loudly but it didn’t help. Woohyun suddenly leaned back into his seat with a chuckle. “I was only joking. I can’t hear your heartbeat. Why are you so cute?”  
  
His ears burned from embarrassment.  _Why am I behaving like an idiot around him! Ugh!_  Sunggyu resisted the urge to hit his head against the window. It was all the fault of yesterday’s kiss, he decided. His brain was doing somersaults because Woohyun was so close to him and it was all because of that kiss! He felt like he was 17 again, a young boy falling head over heels for an alpha.  _But I’m not a teenager anymore. I have a responsibility towards my child._  
  
“I hope you will consider running with me tonight.” Woohyun suddenly said and tore him from his thoughts.  
  
Sunggyu straightened up again and glanced at the younger man. Honestly, there was no other man he wanted to run with tonight. “If you can catch me, I’ll think about it.”  
  
“That’s fine with me. I’ll find you.” Woohyun replied confidently, then he smiled again. “Did you talk with Henry today?”  
  
He blinked shortly. So Woohyun did remember his son’s name – another bonus point for the alpha. Sunggyu smiled back, feeling less shy when it came to his son. “I called him earlier. He misses me a lot but he promised not to cry again until I’m home.”  
  
“Does he know why you’re here?”  
  
Sunggyu hummed as his fingers played with the camomiles once more. “He thinks it’s just a holiday. I mean I—I didn’t expect to meet anybody here. Henry once told me he’ll accept it if I find a new father for him, but I don’t know how he’ll really react. It’s just been Henry and me for so many years.”  
  
Woohyun nodded slowly. “Say...if tonight goes well...how about we do something together? With Henry, I mean. I know you still have about a week left until your holiday ends. Maybe we could go to an amusement park together or we can go to the zoo. Anything you two want. I want to get to know both of you. I’ll make sure Henry likes me too.”  
  
There was no better way to test Woohyun’s sincerity than a date with all three of them. Sunggyu liked Woohyun but he had to know the alpha was serious. If Woohyun can’t handle a young boy like Henry during an outing, their relationship was doomed from the start. The omega opened his mouth to answer but Woohyun suddenly put a finger on his lips.  
  
“No, don’t say it! I know what you’re going to say! You were going to say you’ll tell me tomorrow after the run, right?”  
  
Sunggyu chuckled. “Maybe.”  
  
Woohyun cupped his cheek and Sunggyu shivered as a thumb caressed his skin. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and lean into the touch. He met Woohyun’s gaze and his heart jumped as he expected another kiss. But the alpha just looked at him fondly. “I hope tonight and all the nights afterwards you’ll be mine only. I truly love you and I’ll do anything to be part of your family.”  
  
He felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest but then the shuttle came to a sudden halt. The driver looked at them. “Get out you two lovebirds. We’ve arrived.”  
  
Woohyun gave him a shrug but his hand disappeared. He stood up. “I’ll find you, Gyu. Wait for me.”  
  
The alpha got off the bus and Sunggyu was left in a daze once more, at least until the shuttle driver shouted at him to get out of the bus already. He jumped off and looked around. In front of the forest, there were two big tents. One had a sign that read “ALPHAS” and the other said “OMEGAS”. Sunggyu saw Woohyun disappearing into the alpha tent and reluctantly made his way towards the omega tent. The omega one was quite close to the shuttle stop while the alpha tent was further away. The organizers had intentionally put a lot of distance between the two tents. As far as Sunggyu knew, they’d change here and leave their clothes behind. The omegas would be running into the forest first. A little headstart so they’d be able to hide and observe the alphas.  
  
There were police cars and ambulances too, Sunggyu noticed. It was probably to be expected when so many alphas and omegas gathered in one place. Not to mention they’d all shift into wolves. The people living in the cities rarely shifted. It was forbidden in all cities and most towns. Some smaller towns and villages allowed to shifting in their borders, but it was very rare. Many people went on a holiday simply to have the chance to shift and enjoy their wolf forms. Other people never shifted at all and had no contact with their inner wolf. Here, people with different levels of experience gathered. The police was there to shoot tranquilizers at any wolf who lost control, which included alphas who attempted to rape an omega, a crime that was harshly punished by law. They’d keep out of the run mostly but they’d interfere if necessary.  
  
Sunggyu hadn’t shifted anymore since he gave birth to Henry. Shifting inside your own house or apartment was allowed as long as it was for giving birth. It was easier for omegas that way and definitely better than a C-section. Sunggyu had no way of pushing a pup out of his body in his human form. The night of Henry’s birth had been awkward but everything had come to him naturally. His body had known what to do and Sunggyu trusted that his instincts would lead him again tonight. He was a bit afraid of the shift but he knew there would be people protecting him.  
  
He entered the big tent. Some omegas were already inside, talking excitedly or undressing behind curtains. Sunggyu even spotted a few wolves already. “Hey there, your first time?”  
  
The omega looked at the lady who had talked to him. He smiled. “Yeah...”  
  
“I’m Lucy by the way. I’m one of the organizers.” She held out her hand and he shook it quickly.  
  
“I’m Sunggyu.”  
  
“I saw you at yesterday’s event but I didn’t get to talk to you. You disappeared with that handsome dark-haired fellow, right?” Lucy winked at him and he blushed. She laughed and patted his shoulder. “No need to be embarrassed. That’s what these parties are there for. It gives everyone the chance to mingle and find a potential candidate. I guess you’ve already found your alpha?”  
  
Sunggyu followed her gaze and noticed he was still holding the bouquet of camomiles in his hands. All the present people were giving him curious looks because of it. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks once more. Lucy playfully hit his shoulder again and laughed. “No need to answer, don’t worry. It sure has hit you hard, though. I’m happy. That’s the whole reason we’re doing these events! Anyways, I’m talking too much. Come with me for a second and we’ll get you ready for the run.”  
  
She led him over to the registration table and made him sign next to his name. Afterwards he had to sign three other papers. When the paperwork was done, she gave him a bracelet. It was simple and silver with a number engraved in it. Lucy explained to him that the bracelet had a little chip in it that would enable the police to track them. It was for their own safety and everyone else’s. If you left the restricted event area, it would send off an alarm signal and the police would come to catch you immediately. In case of an emergency or an attack, you could also use it to call for help if there wasn’t anybody nearby. Sunggyu didn’t mind wearing a little bracelet. He had heard of runs where they used collars instead of bracelets, which sounded far worse.  
  
After she was done with her explanation, she gave him a bag and pushed him towards one of the changing rooms. Sunggyu closed the curtain with a sigh and sat down on the little stool. He felt super nervous now. His only comfort was the fact that he didn’t have to change in front of all the others. Sunggyu placed the bouquet on the ground and then slowly started to undress himself. He couldn’t sit in here forever after all. Others were waiting for the chance to undress and shift. He pulled off his sweater and folded it neatly, before putting it into the bag. There was a small tag on the handle with his name, so they’d be able to give him his clothes back later. His pants, socks and finally underwear followed until Sunggyu was naked. He put the silver bracelet around his left wrist and shivered at the touch of the cold metal. His last action was to place the bouquet on top of his clothes, then he closed his eyes and willed himself to shift.  
  
It happened naturally just like the first time he tried. Sunggyu felt his skin stretch and his bones crack, and then he fell on all fours. A quiet whine left his lips as his body changed. Thankfully, the shift was done very quickly. Sunggyu shook his body and stretched his limbs. It was weird to be in his wolf form again after so long. Everything was sharper again, his hearing, sight and sense of smell. For a moment, he was overwhelmed by all the impressions flooding his senses. Sunggyu pushed himself into a corner of the small changing room and curled up. Everything seemed so incredibly loud suddenly and he needed a moment to gather himself.  
  
“Are you okay in there, Sunggyu? Do you need help?” Lucy’s gentle voice asked from the other side of the curtain.  
  
Sunggyu moved out of his corner and pushed his head through the curtain. She smiled. “Auburn...what a pretty fur color. You don’t see that very often.”  
  
The wolf shrugged and left the changing room. She opened the curtain and grabbed his bag. “I’ll keep your things safe until after the run. Why don’t you go and play with the others? There’s still some time left until the run starts.”  
  
Sunggyu didn’t really feel like it but in the end, he didn’t get much of a choice. A few of the other omegas crowded him immediately and started to introduce themselves. They played around for a while, sniffing and playfully attacking each other. He had to admit that it was fun to chase the other omegas or to wrestle with them on the ground. It was a good warm-up exercise as well. When it was time for the run to start, Sunggyu felt ready both in mind and body. The organizers gathered them near the forest entrance, little lanterns in their hands. Aside from them, there wasn’t much light, except for the full moon in the sky. Wolves could see in the dark but humans not so much.  
  
“It’s time for you guys to enter the forest. Have fun and remember the rules. If any alpha tries to force a mating on you, use your bracelet to call for help. You may hunt animals but you’re not allowed to kill a human. Though the only humans in the forest should be armed policemen at the moment.” One of the organizers explained. Everyone flinched when loud howls suddenly broke the silence of the night. They all resounded at the same time and it sent shiver down Sunggyu’s spine.  
  
The omegas around Sunggyu yipped in excitement. No doubt the howling came from the alpha camp in the distance. The alphas surely intended to rile up the omegas with their howling and they succeeded. The sound of their combined howls was impressive somehow and even Sunggyu felt excited. Some of the omegas released a howl as well and then the first ones were already charging into the forest before the organizer could even give the ‘go’ signal. Sunggyu disappeared into the dark as well. It was liberating feeling to just run without a goal. He let himself leave all his human responsibilities behind. Only for tonight, he’d let go of everything. As Sunggyu was running, he wondered if Woohyun would find him. He didn’t want to run with anybody else tonight. The omega stopped shortly to release a howl, calling out for his mate.  
  
And somewhere in the distance, a wolf answered his call. Sunggyu started running once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu didn’t make it easy for anyone to find him but in the end Woohyun did. He was just taking a short break and drinking water from a river when the wolf jumped out between some bushes. Sunggyu tensed for a second, sniffed the air and recognized the alpha’s smell. Relief filled his chest when he realized it was Woohyun who had found him. They circled each other carefully. He had never seen Woohyun in his wolf form but he was sure nevertheless. The wolf was bigger than him, despite the human Woohyun being a bit smaller than Sunggyu, but his eyes were just like Woohyun’s. That and his scent. Both reassured him that it was Woohyun in front of him.  
  
The black fur of the wolf shimmered in the moonlight as he broke the circle and moved towards him. He playfully snapped at Sunggyu and the omega jumped away. Woohyun did it again but this time the omega managed to hit him with his paw. It wasn’t a hit that was supposed to hurt, just a friendly smack without his claws to teach the alpha a lesson. Sunggyu broke out into a run afterwards. Woohyun growled and chased after him. And so the real run began.  
  
He should’ve known it was impossible to run away from an alpha but Woohyun was ridiculously fast. Sunggyu knew his boss was playing soccer in his free time after work but damn the man could run. He was next to Sunggyu in a matter of seconds and pushed him gently with his snout. Sunggyu snapped at him and the alpha let himself fall back again. They continued to run through the forest, Woohyun sometimes close behind him and other times running ahead to tease him. He kept showing off to Sunggyu how fast he was, probably in hope of winning the omega over with his speed. Sunggyu made it a game to ignore him every single time or to suddenly change directions when Woohyun stopped somewhere in front.  
  
Not a single word was exchanged while they ran. It wasn’t really necessary. Sunggyu forgot the world around himself as he ran around the forest with Woohyun. His inner wolf felt like it was bursting with joy. He had never imagined a run could feel like this. It wasn’t just the fact that he was letting his wolf roam freely after so many years. The run was exciting because Woohyun was there with him. Sunggyu felt a strange bond between them as the black wolf courted him under the full moon. Something he hadn’t even felt with Yongguk. He had loved him but not like this. Sunggyu had felt unsure before but know he didn’t want to leave this place without Woohyun anymore.  
  
Teeth snapped at his hind leg again and Sunggyu reacted a little too fast this time. He stumbled over his own paws and fell down. Woohyun was there immediately, his wet nose touching Sunggyu’s. “Sorry. Did you hurt yourself?  
  
He bounced back on all fours and lunged at Woohyun to show just how healthy he still was. They rolled over the dirty ground as they playfully fought for dominance. It was more of a farce, really, since Sunggyu had no chance in the strength department, but it was part of the courting process. What good was an omega that just rolled over and asked for it? They snarled and snapped at each other for several minutes before Sunggyu was out of energy. When Woohyun bit the fur in his neck, the omega surrendered quietly and lowered his body onto the ground in submission. The alpha let go of his neck and laid down next to him, before licking over Sunggyu’s face and neck. It was an affectionate gesture but possessive at the same time. Woohyun was scent-marking him. The omega endured it as he tried to recover his energy. Sunggyu was out of breath after wrestling with the alpha.  
  
Suddenly, leaves rustled nearby and Woohyun immediately stopped his actions. He was on all four before the other wolf was out of the bushes. The alpha released a low growl. It wasn’t a playful sound this time but clearly threatening instead. The newcomer wasn’t welcome at all but she didn’t seem to care. Sunggyu didn’t know who it was but it was a female omega. She yipped and lowered her head in submission but still came closer to Woohyun. Her intentions were clear – she wanted the alpha too. Sunggyu jumped up again and snapped at her. He went at her claws and teeth bared and chased her away. Luckily it didn’t take that much to defend his right to have Woohyun.  
  
The alpha tackled him down again and this time Sunggyu put up less of a fight. He rolled onto his back and exposed his throat to the other. Woohyun didn’t ask if he really wanted this. There was no need to after Sunggyu had just defended his territory with teeth and claws. Sunggyu had made his intentions clear to the omega and everyone nearby. He wanted Woohyun as his mate, as the father of his son. There was something special between them and Sunggyu didn’t want to let it escape. He shifted back and Woohyun followed almost immediately. Their lips for a searing kiss and Woohyun’s fingers closed around his wrists. The alpha lowered his lower body and rubbed his erection against Sunggyu’s. He whimpered into the kiss because it felt so good, so right. Sunggyu hadn’t been intimate with anyone after Yongguk’s death. After over nine years of loneliness and deprivation, his body was desperately craving for this.  
  
Sunggyu panted when their lips parted. Woohyun’s hungry mouth didn’t pause for a second, moving down from his jaw to his neck. The omega was writhing beneath him in arousal, eagerly pushing his hips upwards. He embraced the alpha, desperately pulling him closer. His fingertips dug into Woohyun’s bare back. “W-Woohyun-“  
  
“I know.” The alpha breathed. “I’ll make you feel good.”  
  
The ground beneath the omega was a bit cold and uncomfortable but he was way too distracted to care. Sunggyu clung to the younger man as Woohyun pushed into him with one quick thrust. He arched his back and cried out in pleasure. His channel hadn’t been spread that widely in a while, but the natural lubrication eased the penetration. It was somewhat dirty to do it on the ground in the middle of a forest but neither of them cared. They moved in unison under the light of the full moon, moaning, grinding, thrusting and kissing like they were the only ones left in the world. The silence of the night was filled with their voices and from time to time there was quiet howling in the distance.  
  
When Woohyun’s knot slipped into him, Sunggyu reached his orgasm with another loud cry. The alpha didn’t claim him with a bite but just nibbled at his skin. Sunggyu felt thankful for that. He hadn’t said anything like ‘Stop’ or ‘Don’t’. Woohyun had known on his own. While the sex on the forest floor had been absolutely mindblowing, Sunggyu didn’t want to finish the mating just yet. Henry still needed to approve of Woohyun. It was one thing to have sex with an alpha but another thing to let him claim you. Woohyun knew and respected that, which only made the omega’s feelings for him deepen. Where was he going to find another charming man like Woohyun – caring, attentive and accepting towards his son?  
  
Sunggyu shivered as the cold night air touched his bare skin. When they had been a bundle of moving limbs, he hadn’t noticed the low temperature, but now it was a bit cold. Woohyun moved on top of him, immediately trying to protect the omega from the cold with his body. Sunggyu smiled. “You know... _if_  I were to give you a tip on what Henry likes more, I’d probably tell you that he loves penguins and lions a lot.”  
  
Woohyun hummed and kiss his cheek. “I’ll keep that in mind. Maybe I’ll coincidentally drop by Myungsoo’s house with zoo tickets soon. If Henry agrees, we might even take his handsome mother along.”  
  
He huffed in amusement but didn’t reply. Sunggyu felt too content to give the alpha some sassy reply. The omega couldn’t remember the last time he had felt so at peace. Months ago, he had been rotting away in his tiny apartment, overwhelmed by his work and neglecting his child. Now Sunggyu had a bright home, a family supporting him, time for his son and even his heart had found a new start. He was looking forward to their next date.  _I definitely owe Myungsoo big for everything he’s done to get me here._  
  
“I love you, Sunggyu. Is that okay for you?” Woohyun whispered gently.  
  
“More than okay.” The omega looked into his eyes. “I love you too.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Mommy!”  
  
Sunggyu immediately crouched down and spread his arms for the boy. Henry jumped into them and threw his own arms around Sunggyu’s neck. The omega straightened his back again and hugged Henry tightly. “I’ve missed you too, honey.”  
  
The boy sobbed into his shoulder and Sunggyu rubbed his back gently. “Hey, hey, I wasn’t even gone for that long.”  
  
“Don’t leave again!” Henry cried.  
  
“And that’s why you’ll always be my little baby.” The omega said with a chuckle but his son didn’t protest this time, though he usually hated to be called a baby. Henry was quite heavy but Sunggyu decided to carry him to the car.  
  
Myungsoo took care of his luggage. “Welcome back, hyung. You look much better than before. Almost seems like he is glowing, right Henry?”  
  
Henry sniffled and looked up. “ _Eung._ Mommy smells kind of different too.”  
  
Sunggyu’s cheek grew hot and he cleared his throat. “I was sitting on a plane with a lot of people, Henry. That’s probably why I smell different. And of course I’m glowing when I finally have you in my arms again.”  
  
Honestly, his seat had been next to Woohyun’s on the flight back (Sunggyu didn’t know how the younger man had managed that but he didn’t complain) and the omega had fallen asleep with his head on Woohyun’s shoulder, so it was probably Woohyun’s scent that was stuck to him. Henry clung to his neck again. “I love you too, Mommy!”  
  
The three of them got into Myungsoo’s car and the beta started to drive them home. Henry fell asleep halfway after telling Sunggyu all about the things he had experienced while his mother was gone. Myungsoo told him the boy hadn’t been able to sleep again out of sheer excitement. “He’ll be angry at himself for falling asleep. He wanted to talk to you so badly.”  
  
Sunggyu stroked his boy’s hair. “We can talk later. I’m kind of exhausted too.”  
  
Myungsoo gave him a smirk in the rearview mirror. “Did someone have a long night?”  
  
“Maybe.” The omega retorted.  
  
His brother seemed surprised. “For real? You and Woohyun?!”  
  
Sunggyu averted his gaze. “Not so loud. You’ll wake Henry up. I don’t know how to tell him yet.”  
  
“Wow...you didn’t deny it. Did you let him claim you?”  
  
He shook his head. “No. We just... _sigh_... Myungsoo, I don’t know how to explain it. That night under the full moon... It was great. More than great actually.”  
  
The younger beta smiled. “I’m happy for you, hyung. I’m sure Henry will get along just fine with Woohyun. Don’t worry too much about it.”  
  
Sunggyu returned the smile. “Woohyun wants to invite the two of us to the zoo soon, so that Henry can get to know him.”  
  
“That’s great! By the way, you did take precautions, right?”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at Myungsoo. Sunggyu felt anger at his brother’s thoughtless question. “I’m not 17 years old anymore. I know how to prevent a pregnancy.”  
  
“Sorry, hyung, I didn’t mean-“  
  
“I know, Myung.” He sighed. “I’m just really tired, sorry.”  
  
His brother nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the drive. Sunggyu rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. Myungsoo’s question made him think about something important. Did he want more kids with Woohyun? Was Henry open to the idea of having siblings? Sunggyu felt like he wanted to carry Woohyun’s pups. They’d never replace Henry, but he’d always wanted more than one child. Besides, the image of Henry caring for his younger sibling warmed Sunggyu’s heart. He was sure that his son would like the idea of having a brother or a sister. The omega pulled Henry closer and kissed his crown.  _No one will ever replace you in my heart, Henry. I hope you’ll understand that._  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next two days after his return to Seoul were reserved solely for Henry. It was Sunggyu who told Woohyun to not drop by during that time. He wanted to use the time to shower his son in love and attention. Never should the boy think he was less important now that Woohyun was in the picture. Said alpha only appeared at their doorstep on the third day. Myungsoo and Sungyeol were both out working, so it was only Sunggyu and his son at home. When the doorbell rang, Henry immediately let go of his toy car and rushed to the door. He was always like that, wanting to open the door first, though Sunggyu had often scolded him for opening the door for strangers. This time the omega followed him with more ease since he knew who was at the door.  
  
Henry opened the front door, though only a tiny gap wide. Sunggyu saw him peeking through the gap to check who was in front of the door.  _Good, at least he remembered to check._  “Who are you? We’re not buying anything.”  
  
He resisted the urge to laugh. Woohyun’s reply sounded flustered. “I-  _uh_ \- I’m not here to sell you something. I’m an acquaintance of your mother; Nam Woohyun.”  
  
Sunggyu stepped behind his son and opened the door further. Henry looked up at him curiously. “Mommy, he said he knows you.”  
  
He stroked over Henry’s head. “That’s Mommy’s good friend Woohyun. He’s also Mommy’s boss.”  
  
Henry gave Woohyun another once-over and then crossed his arms. “You can’t take my Mommy to work with you! My Mommy is on a paid vac- vaccination!”  
  
“Vacation, honey.” Sunggyu corrected him gently.  
  
Woohyun smiled at the boy’s protective stance and words. He crouched down and pulled three tickets out of his coat’s pocket. “I’m not here to make your Mommy work, Henry. Today I’m here as Mommy’s friend. A very special friend, actually. You see, I have three tickets for the zoo and I didn’t feel like going alone. I thought maybe you two would like to come along?”  
  
Sunggyu saw his son’s eyes shining when he saw the tickets in Woohyun’s hands. Henry opened his mouth to speak but then looked at his mother instead. The omega smiled fondly. “Don’t look at me for an answer, Henry. Do you want to go?”  
  
The boy nodded eagerly and the two adults laughed at his eagerness. Sunggyu smiled. “Go upstairs and change your clothes, Henry. Don’t forget the camera Uncle Soo gave you.”  
  
It was just a toy camera, really, but Henry adored that thing. He never went outside without it and always acted like he was taking pictures of everything. Myungsoo had bought it for Henry after the boy always wanted to borrow his camera. His brother would never trust anyone else with his expensive camera though. Myungsoo had ended up buying the toy camera to silence Henry’s never-ending begging to get his.  
  
As soon as Henry was up the stairs and out of sight, Sunggyu was pulled into a kiss. He embraced Woohyun and they used the time alone for some innocent kissing. “I’ve missed you, Gyu.”  
  
Sunggyu smiled widely and took a step back, glancing over his shoulder for a sign of Henry. “Me too.”  
  
They had only been apart for two days but he’d been missing Woohyun a lot. The alpha pocketed the tickets again. “Mommy’s friend, huh?”  
  
He shrugged. “For now that’s what you are.”  
  
“Let’s see if I can change that today~” Woohyun replied playfully. He held onto the doorframe and leaned forward to kiss Sunggyu once more.  
  
“Mommy!” Henry called and the couple quickly separated.  
  
Sunggyu felt his cheeks warming up but he turned towards his son with a smile. Henry came running down the stairs with his favorite Minions bag that surely held his camera. “I told you not to run on the stairs!”  
  
Henry jumped down the last steps and hurried to get into his shoes. “I’m sorry, Mommy.”  
  
He fixed the hat on his son’s head and then put on his own shoes. “Just remember it next time. You can’t go to the zoo after falling down a set of stairs, okay?”  
  
Henry nodded and impatiently moved around in his spot. Sunggyu gave the boy his jacket and then slipped into the sleeves of his coat. “How about you thank Uncle Woohyun for inviting us to the zoo?”  
  
The boy did a cute bow. “Thank you!”  
  
Sunggyu grabbed his set of keys and smiled. “Now we’re all good to go.”  


 

 

 

 

 

There were quite a lot of people at the zoo, so Sunggyu had to hold onto Henry’s hand. The boy didn’t like that very much since he wanted to run around freely, but Sunggyu didn’t want to lose him in the crowd. When Woohyun offered to let Henry sit on his shoulders, the boy was excited though. Sunggyu had to admit he liked the image of Henry on Woohyun’s shoulder. They looked like father and son and that fact made him happy. No one would think the pup wasn’t Woohyun’s by the way the alpha cared for him. Woohyun always made sure to carry Henry wherever he wanted to go and whenever someone complained they couldn’t see anything because of Henry on Woohyun’s shoulders, the alpha silenced them with a quick glare. Henry wasn’t exactly the lightest anymore but even after hours, Woohyun didn’t complain about the extra weight. The alpha only put him on the ground again when Henry wanted to get down.  
  
“Should we take a little break? How about some ice cream?” Woohyun asked when they were leaving the aquarium of the zoo.  
  
Henry’s eyes lit up. He was walking between them, one hand in Sunggyu’s and the other held by Woohyun. “Can I, Mommy?”  
  
He nodded. “Of course. You deserve it because you were such a good boy today.”  
  
“Great!” Woohyun exclaimed and grinned at the boy. He pointed at the white house in the distance. “How about the last person at the ice cream parlor pays for everything?”  
  
Henry rejoiced immediately and started running towards it. Woohyun followed him with big steps, clearly just walking fast instead of running. The boy wouldn’t stand a chance otherwise. Sunggyu shook his head at their childish race but he smiled. He followed after them in normal speed. The omega watched as Woohyun caught up to Henry just before the ice cream parlor and grabbed him under the arms, lifting him up into the air with ease. The boy squealed and laughed as Woohyun turned them in circles. Sunggyu walked past them.  
  
Woohyun gasped. “Oh no, Henry, your Mommy passed us while we were distracted!”  
  
Sunggyu smiled and sat down at one of the tables. He knew very well that Woohyun did it on purpose to make him win. “I guess that means you’ll have to pay since Henry has no money.”  
  
The younger man shrugged and put Henry on one of the unoccupied chairs. “I’m glad to be of service. What can I get you two?”  
  
After checking out the menus, they gave Woohyun their orders and the alpha disappeared to get the food. Sunggyu looked after him with a fond smile. Woohyun truly was good with kids. “Mommy...”  
  
He quickly tore his gaze away from the alpha’s back. “ _Hm_? What’s wrong, honey?”  
  
Henry played with his fingers. “I like Uncle Woohyun.”  
  
Sunggyu smiled. “He’s really nice, isn’t he?”  
  
“ _Eung!_ ” Henry suddenly looked a little sad. “Will Uncle Woohyun become my new Daddy? I saw you two kiss. That’s what adults do when they like each other, right?”  
  
He was a little surprised by Henry’s sudden questions.  _So he did see us at the door. Why didn’t he say anything?_  Sunggyu turned towards his son and grabbed his hands. “I love you lots, so I will never lie to you. I do like Uncle Woohyun and he wants to be your new Daddy, but we won’t do this if you don’t want it, okay? Just know that even if Uncle Woohyun joins our family, it won’t change a thing. Your father will still be the same and I will always love him for giving me you.”  
  
Henry smiled again and his small fingers squeezed Sunggyu’s. “If this is what having a Daddy is like, I’d like to go out more often with the three of us. Woohyun is nice to me and he makes you smile a lot, Mommy. I like him.”  
  
“Thanks, honey.” Sunggyu kissed his son’s forehead. “You’re so mature sometimes, I swear. Your father would be proud of you.”  
  
“Is it bad if I wonder what this would’ve been like with him?” Henry asked innocently. “Would father have been just as nice?”  
  
He felt a ting of pain in his chest. “No, Henry, that’s not bad at all. Your father would’ve loved to hang out with you too. He was actually a little taller than Woohyun, so you would’ve seen even more of the zoo on his shoulders.”  
  
Sunggyu chuckled and Henry followed. Even though he wanted Woohyun to become part of their family, he was never going to act like Yongguk didn’t exist towards the boy. Yongguk would always be Henry’s father. Whenever Henry wanted to know about him, Sunggyu would give him the answers he sought.  
  
“Hey, what are you two talking about? Who wants some ice cream?” Woohyun called out to them.  
  
Henry beamed. “Me! Me, me, me!”  
  
The alpha came closer with the tray in his hands, dodging tables left and right. Henry looked at him in excitement and suddenly grinned mischievously. “Uncle Woohyun, is it okay if I call you Daddy?”  
  
Woohyun froze in his steps and then Sunggyu observed in slow motion how the tray fell from his hands. The omega tried to catch the bowls but it was too late. The alpha looked back and forth between them in shock. Henry’s face reddened and his lower lip trembled. He had obviously wanted to surprise Woohyun, but he hadn’t planned on his ice cream getting ruined. Sunggyu was torn between sighing and laughing out loud. He settled for an amused smile.  
  
“You better get him a double portion now or he’s never going to forgive you.” He teased Woohyun and the alpha finally moved again, running away to get a new set of ice cream like a happy puppy. Sunggyu could practically see a tail wagging behind him.  
  
  
  


 

 

 

  
(scene of sg giving birth, beware. tho it's not too detailed.)

  
**[1 year later]**  
  
  
His second pregnancy was much harder than the first in many ways. The main reason for his troubles was the fact that he wasn’t carrying a single pup but a set of triplets. Sunggyu spent a long time of his pregnancy in front of a toilet bowl. He felt like a balloon about to burst in his last trimester, waddling around like an elephant with swollen ankles and an aching back. Henry was his only source of joy on his darkest day. The boy loved touching his belly or reading a story to his unborn siblings. Woohyun was also with him through everything, more than often becoming the target of Sunggyu’s mood swings which included screaming and violence (not much more than a bit of hairpulling, kicking and flying toasters). The alpha endured it all like a gentleman though. He didn’t even complain when Sunggyu stole every single pillow and blanket (except for Henry’s) in the house to build his nest in the guest room. He couldn’t help it, okay? It was an omega habit to build a nest during pregnancy; a safe spot where he’d be able to deliver the pups without disturbance.  
  
So there he was, more than a year after their zoo date, in the guest room of their own house, panting and struggling to give birth. Sunggyu felt so goddamn full and he’d make three fat, red crosses in the calendar once he was finished. Even in his wolf form, the whole process wasn’t a fun ride. Contractions hurt as hell and it took him hours to deliver the first pup. The first one was a girl with dark fur. Sunggyu licked over her wet fur as soon as she was out. It was important to spread his scent on the little one. The ball of fur shivered under his tongue and he grabbed her with his teeth to put her down next to his warm belly. After a few minutes, her brother was out as well. Sunggyu licked him clean as well before setting him down next to his sister. One more. The last one took him almost ten minutes. Ten very, very exhausting minutes. It was another boy. Just like his older brother, he had a dark red fur color, which almost seemed black. But they were way too young to know for sure how they’d look as adult wolves.  
  
Sunggyu sank back into his kingdom of pillows and let the pups find their way to his teats. One of the boys had problems finding his target until Sunggyu pretty much pushed him onto the teat. They attacked his sore teats like a horde of Vikings out for blood. Sunggyu was too tired to scold them though. He was about to allow Woohyun and Henry to enter the room when another contraction hit. Sunggyu cursed inwardly and howled. At first he thought something was wrong with him but then he realized that wasn’t the case. His instincts told him there was another pup coming.  _Four? God damn it, four?! God! Fuck! You! Nam! Woohyun! I hope you step on something sharp! Fuck you and your fucking big-_ He yowled in pain.  
  
The fourth pup was tiny. At first it didn’t even make a sound and Sunggyu was worried, licking and nudging it in panic. But then the little pup with the reddish fur yipped weakly. The omega grabbed his youngest and brought her next to the others. The door opened and Sunggyu growled deeply. Woohyun carefully looked into the dark room. “Is everything okay?”  
  
It was just Woohyun, the father of these four pups, but Sunggyu still felt his protective urges running wild. He willed himself to calm down when the pups started to whimper. He put his head down again and Woohyun took it as a sign it was okay to enter. His mate entered with Henry in tow. He had to hold the boy back because Henry was too excited. “Slow, Henry. Don’t scare them.”  
  
Henry walked over to him and stared at the tiny pups in awe. He looked at Woohyun. “I was like that too? They’re so...small.”  
  
Sunggyu huffed. Woohyun crouched down next to his head and started stroking his fur, making the wolf relax. “Yes, Henry, you were just like that when your Mommy gave birth to you.”  
  
He licked over Woohyun’s other hand and the alpha gave him a fond look. “You’ve done well, love. They’re perfect, but why are there four? I’m pretty sure we only saw three every time we went for a check-up.”  
  
Sunggyu let out another huff. He was too tired to think about that. Maybe the fourth one had hidden behind its siblings the whole time. Henry was in his own world, poking the tiny balls of fur with his finger. “Hello. I’m your older brother Henry.”  
  
“You’ll protect them, won’t you, Henry?” Woohyun asked with a smile.  
  
Henry nodded in excitement. “I’ll be the best big brother ever! What are their names?”  
  
“Well, your Mommy and I only picked three names to be honest.” The alpha pointed at them. “Meet Myunghee, Daeyeol and Mingyu.”  
  
The first two names they had chosen out of gratefulness towards Myungsoo and Sungyeol. The quartet’s uncles would be over the moon. Woohyun gave Sunggyu a questioning look.  ** _‘What about the last pup?’  
  
‘It’s another girl. Let Henry pick a name?’_  **He replied through the bond.  
  
“Mommy said you can pick a name for your youngest sibling. What would you call your baby sister?”  
  
Henry wrinkled his brow deep in thought. “Her fur looks really red! How about Ruby?”  
  
The smallest pup squeaked weakly. Woohyun smiled. “I think she likes it. Good job, Henry.”  
  
Sunggyu observed his family quietly while Woohyun kept stroking his fur. His family had suddenly grown so much and he felt a little overwhelmed at the idea of handling four children at the same time, but Sunggyu didn’t regret a thing. This past year had been the best in his life by far and he was sure they had many good years ahead of them. He wasn’t on his own anymore. Sunggyu had his son, his mate / husband Woohyun and his brother and Sungyeol. Family was all he needed.  
  


  
  
  
  
Unnoticed by all of them, a shooting star appeared in the night sky, but it was okay. They didn’t need it anymore. They were happy already. Let someone else have that wish.  


**Author's Note:**

> as always kudos and comments are very much welcome! <3


End file.
